Possession
by Chesiere Cat
Summary: Sasuke, now a 16 year-old ANBU gets a mission to track down the Akatsuki hideout. But during the mission, in order to save Naruto's life, he gets captured. This leads to something much more than he has ever bargained for. Yaoi. Incest. Complete
1. Chapter I to VI

Possession

Disclaimers: I own none of Naruto characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. But I do own some of the characters that I made up to be the members of Akatsuki.

Summary: Sasuke, now a 16 year-old ANBU gets a mission to track down the Akatsuki hideout. But during the mission, in order to save Naruto's life, he gets captured. This leads to something much more than he has ever bargained for.

Warning: Incestuous yaoi. Violence. Bondage. Semi-rape. Some OC. Crossdressing. If you find any of the said materials disturbing, I suggest you leave this page immediately. You've been warned, so please don't flame me about that.

Pairing: Eventually Itachi/Sasuke and slight Sasuke/Naruto

Note: This fic has been taken down once due to its inappropriate content. This is a repost but it is not exactly the same since the lemony parts are censored. If you want to read the uncensored version, please check the alternate link on my profile.

Chapter I: Chain

Cold. Sharp numbing coldness cut into his skin, stinging him--neck, wrists and ankles. It was hard to move, even more so to breathe. The shackle on his neck was so tight that it was almost suffocating. Not to mention the wounds he had got from earlier. Every blow was meant to be fatal yet he managed to avoid getting cut in the vital spots, thus he was now still alive. But that wasn't spare him from this humiliation.

The Uchiha heir growled, pulling harshly at the chains. Normally, he would have freed himself by now with the unbinding jutsu but now that he tried to concentrate on his chakra, he felt nothing at all. He yanked, yanked, yanked and yanked but it seemed that only bring his wrists to hurt more. _Damnit._ He mentally cursed, wanting nothing more than to tear the chains off like they were only sweet meat.Of all the restrainers restrained him, he hated the neck shackle most. It made him feel like being someone's pet.

He, the most talented ninja in Konoha, the best of his class, the successor of Uchiha heritage, reduced to be someone's pet.

He moved his head a bit, the said metal made a clink-clank sound just to glared reproachfully down at the said restrainer. The strong metal glared coldly back at him, giving him the sight of thin silver line despite the heavy darkness that enveloped him, blinding his sight. His long midnight-black bangs that veiled one of his eyes didn't help either, only blinding the sight more. Sighing deeply, he let all of the tension leave his tired body. He really needed rest. No matter how brief it was.

As he closed both of those obsidian orbs, the images of earlier event flashed in his mind like a camera shot...

_Baka Naruto_

xxxxx Flashback xxxxx

A blond boy, around the age of sixteen, jumped down from his perch on the branch. Readjusting his ANBU mask, he looked around, scanning the area. Safe. There was no sign of any Akatsuki member. He then turned to have a good look at the surprisingly extravagant mansion, where it was reported to be the hideout for dangerous S rank criminal organized. The Akatsuki Organization. The boy tried to suppress his excited grin. It was four years back from now that he remembered encountering two of them. They were very powerful and he was no match for them. But at the moment, he wasn't a young boy who needed anyone's help or protection anymore. He, Uzumaki Naruto, was going to prove them. He would show his rival, the pretty boy, Uchiha Sasuke that he was the one getting them first.

Well, there was another reason that he wasn't sure himself. But...

He didn't want Sasuke to meet his older brother.

True. That man was a powerful opponent. And a goddamned good-looking one. That's it. Naruto didn't know why but somehow he found the knowledge of listening to Sasuke's speech of avenging his clan so disturbing lately. And it wasn't disturbing because he had heard that for the thousandth time. It was just that... he was jealous. And that didn't make sense. He knew Sasuke and Itachi were brothers and they wanted nothing but to shed each other's blood. Actually, he couldn't say that for Itachi but for Sasuke, yes. So why was he feeling like this?

_It isn't like I'm in love with that Ice Bitch, right? Right? _

No way. Naruto shook his head. There was no way he was in love with Sasuke. After confirming himself that, he took out a kunai, holding it in a tight grip and made his way toward the towering mansion. He had no idea he was being watched by one of his fellow comrade from another tree.

_What does that dobe think he's doing? Hell, he'd better not ruin the plan___

The raven haired-boy frowned, measuring the cost through and fro if he should go after the blond boy or not. But...

"Damn! It's a trap!"

On hearing that, the Uchiha boy rushed forward to the direction Naruto's voice came from.

"Look at what we have here." Kisame sneered, putting off the boy's mask. "The Kyuubi itself eagerly comes into the trap. How convenient"

"Kyuubi? You mean this boy's...?" Another man with him asked, peering at the boy with curiosity. Naruto glared at the man, his hands trying to free himself from the net that hung to the tree. "Are you sure it's this boy, Kisame? He looks stupid."

"Who are you calling stupid!?" Naruto snarled angrily. The man smirked and shook his head slowly--chestnut hair swishing this way and that. "He's really stupid." He nodded to himself and turned to Kisame. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, Shiryuu. You can ask Itachi-san if you don't believe my words." replied the shark-like man.

The chestnut haired-man known as Shiryuu went silent at the mere mentioning of the name, his violet eyes sparkling dangerously. He hated Uchiha Itachi with all of his being. He didn't understand why their leader seemed to favor the Uchiha bastard so much. Sure the man was incredibly beautiful, he admitted but he was also untouchable. The bastard was like a show thing in an exhibition. You can look but you can't touch. And that knowledge made the chestnut haired-man hated him more.

Naruto didn't miss this. "You seem to fear Uchiha Itachi a lot, eh? I'm not surprise you're no match for him. You're so weak that you have to use this trap, aren't you? I bet if you fight me, you don't stand a chance to win!" He mocked, raising his chin challengingly as if to anger the man even more. "You are such a weakling."

Shiryuu snapped. He quickly took out his kunai, ready to stab Naruto through the heart before Kisame could stop him.

Swish.

Another Kunai flew past his shoulder, making a swift cut across the man's cheek before cutting the net. Naruto fell to the ground with a thud, seeing a black blur in front of him. That was when Kisame decided to take out his Samehada, swinging it at the Kyuubi's rescuer, who evaded it easily in one fluid motion. Behind the ANBU mask, Kisame saw two glowing blood-red orbs fixing toward him with intensity. Now he knew who it was.

"Sasuke?" Naruto voiced.

"Hn. Dobe, always get yourself into trouble." The Uchiha boy said, unsheathing his katana and blocked the flying needles coming right at them.

Naruto stood up and took a fighting stance. "Che. If it wasn't because of that stupid trap, I would have beaten the ass out of that fag!" That comment made the chestnut haired-man become even more irritated. "Watch you mouth, boy!" And with that, he disappeared from where he was in a blink and appeared behind Sasuke and Naruto while Kisame landed another blow in front of them, barely missing its targets by a few strands of hair. Both boys then turned to see hundreds of deadly needles fly their way.

_Shit__Too late to evade___

Clink. Clink. Clink.

Some of the needles were blocked away with katana but some of them were able to come past the guards, embedding themselves in their skins. Yet the attack wasn't that powerful to prevent them from keeping fighting. With a battle cry, Naruto charged forward at Shiryuu. He was about to attack with Rasengan. But suddenly…!

"W-what!?" Naruto stopped dead in his track. His entire body became paralyzed. Shiryuu smiled victoriously. "Do you think I'm merely using such needles for attacking? That's really stupid. Now you're going to pay for your dirty mouth, brat!" He bent down and picked up Naruto's dropped katana.

"Hey, Shiryuu, we can't kill this boy!" Kisame protested.

"Naruto!"

Blood splashed.

"Sasuke! Why did you-" Naruto began, staring at the boy before him in horror but Sasuke quickly shut him up. "Shut up, dobe. Run! Now!"

"But you-" Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw Sasuke's Sharingan glare dangerously at him. "Naruto, listen. They want the Kyuubi. We can't let them have it. You understand? Go!"

Naruto looked hesitant. He turned and saw the two Akatsuki approach. He bit his lips. "I'll come back for you, Sasuke. I promise!" And taking one last glance at the raven haired-boy, he ran off.

"You won't going anywhere!" Kisame roared, running after the boy but Sasuke blocked the way.

"Your opponent is me." said the Uchiha boy, putting off his ANBU mask, revealing his face and two deadly Sharingan orbs. Mangekyo Sharingan, to be exact.

"You...!" Shiryuu stared at the boy before him in shock.

Kisame sniggered. He'd already guessed what the chestnut haired-man's reaction might be seeing the boy's face but seeing it was just priceless. He didn't like the man much but this wasn't time for that. He had matter at hands to do. Dealing with Mange Sharingan meant getting into big trouble but the boy wasn't in his best condition. And the Kyuubi did said it was going to be back.

Kisame grinned. He knew who was going to win.

xxxxx End Flashback xxxxx

Sasuke opened his eyes at the sound of the door being slid open. Bright light from the outside pierced through the darkness of the room in a straight line before the door was closed again, leaving him back in the blackness. Then there was a rustle of clothes and the room was illuminated with the light from the expensive chandelier as someone turned on the switch.

The young Uchiha's composure went tensed. He glared at the man before him hatefully yet he didn't struggle against the chains nor make some useless speeches. He knew it was no use doing so. He still wanted revenge but he wasn't so hatred driven as he was four years ago. He had to control that or else being possessed by the cursed seal. So he merely glared, maintaining cool composure.

Itachi studied his little brother's feature, memorizing every bit of the vision displayed before him. The little runt had grown up, turning into this beautiful complexion of a sixteen year-old boy. His look almost mirrored Itachi himself yet there was no ugly scar that marred his milky-white skin...maybe saved for the one he had left in his heart since Sasuke was eight. Those black strands weren't spiky but grew out long, though not as long as Itachi's, past his shoulders and was tied into a ponytail, which ended at the middle of his back...

Sasuke jerked as Itachi's hand slid up his thigh. He stared at the man before him with wide eyes. Itachi ignored that and plopped a small blue pill into his mouth before grabbing the boy's delicate chin with his other hand.

"W-what're you doing?" That was the last sentence Sasuke could say before his brother's warm lips silenced him—tongue invading, forcing that little pill down his throat.

Chapter II: Broken Pride

Sasuke's throat suddenly went dry despite the wet, sneaky tongue that was his brother's.

His own brother...

That fact made the situation twice as bad as it used to be. As much as he hated being chained like a lowly pet, as much as he hated admitting defeat, those humiliations were nothing compared to what was happening here and now. Itachi, his own brother, the man he dreamt of killing so much was here, in front of him, kissing him, stealing his breath...and maybe...his soul also, for as much as he hated to admit it, Sasuke knew he was enjoying the forbidden kiss himself.

And that thought scared him. Scared him more than the knowledge of coming death. And he began struggling, trying to turn away. Yet he couldn't. As a warning, Itachi's grip on his chin became stronger--those long black painted fingernails dug into his milky-white skin like vice and he bit down on Sasuke's lower lips. Hard. Blood trickled down from the little wound there like a crimson rivulet, which Itachi eagerly lapped away with his tongue.

Their eyes met, ruby red against obsidian black as Itachi returned Sasuke's hate filled gaze with a cold look.

"Bastard!" spat Sasuke, his swollen lips quivering slightly. He felt disgusted. If it wasn't for the chains, he would want to wipe his lips many, many times that it hurt just to get rid of the painful taste of that forbidden yet sweet ambrosia. "What did you give me!?"

"...Antidote." replied Itachi in his usual monotone voice, his face was expressionless yet amusement could be seen dancing behind those blood-red Sharingan eyes if his, making them look like a roaring flame. "Shiryuu's poison not only stops the flow of chakra in your body but also destroys your nervous system as well."

Sasuke frowned. That guy must have been a medicinal ninja before...to be able to mix up this kind of poison. That meant only the members of Akatsuki had the antidote. His thought then went back to Naruto. He quickly shook the worry out of his head. He knew Tsunade could find a way to cure him. She wasn't a legendary sennin and medicinal ninja for nothing. Certainly she could find an antidote. _Wait! Antidote!?_

"Why did you hel-" Sasuke stopped mid-sentence. He felt lightheaded for all of a sudden.

"But it also has a side effect." smirked Itachi, his hand toying with the chain that restrained his younger brother's delicate neck as he watched Sasuke's pale skin flush rosy pink. The boy's breathing became short and labored as if he found it difficult to just simply breathe. Sasuke looked so delicious now yet...

Itachi tugged at the silver chain, using it to pull Sasuke closer to him. His strong yet slender hand quickly went up to untie Sasuke's ponytail. A minute later, long tresses of midnight-black hair were set free, cascading down the younger boy's back like a dark silky waterfall, framing his usually stoic face, making it more feminine than usual. "Now that's better."

It was, of course, better since Itachi wouldn't feel like fucking himself. He then reached out to touch those fine raven strands, feeling them slip through his fingers fluidly like water. Sasuke jerked away from the gentle touch, his eyes blazing dangerously as he growled. "Don't touch me, you bastard!"

"I don't think you really mean that, little brother." said Itachi, pulling Sasuke back with a harsh yank at the chain before brushing his lips teasingly at the boy's exposed shoulder availed by the ANBU uniform. Sasuke gasped. It felt like his flesh was burning at the mere contact. Blood rushed faster and faster through his veins--so fast that he feared they might break and he began to sweat. Itachi smirked his arrogant smirk before he sank his teeth deep in Sasuke's shoulder. So hard that the tender flesh trembled and broke, tarnishing the white skin with crimson red.

Yet the wound Sasuke got didn't bother him as much as how his body seemed to react to Itachi's every single touch. It had gone out of his control, singing its own song of unleashed desire, yearning for more. Sasuke bit his already bleeding lips, drawing more blood. No. He wasn't going to beg. No fucking way.

The older Uchiha moved back to ravage the boy's throat, nibbling and suckling continually until it hurt, leaving a bruise mark there. He watched as Sasuke's throat vibrated, wanting to let out the moan detained there. "Stubborn, you are." And he pushed Sasuke back forcefully, sending him fall on his back against the soft mattress. For the first time, Sasuke realized he was chained to the rich ebony bedpost. He narrowed his eyes at the man looming over him as Itachi took out his kunai. "I hate you." And he meant every word of it. Yet the words came out weaker than he expected. His voice sounded strangely hoarse even to his own ears.

"That's because I told you to do so." came Itachi's deep voice as the older Uchiha grazed his kunai across Sasuke's ANBU outfit, tearing it apart, not caring if the sharp metal was cutting into his brother's soft skin or not. More blood surfaced the milky-white skin, marring it with long red traces. Bare and vulnerable. Such humiliation...so degrading. The younger Uchiha pulled and pulled and pulled at his restrainers but it only resulted as giving him more bleeding wounds.

Hungry gaze explored the exposed beauty before him. His little brother looked so luscious lying there, naked and bleeding. The little runt he knew grew up to be so beautiful... So beautiful that Itachi doubted he was still a virgin.

The younger one shifted uncomfortably, feeling his brother's weight on him. Although Itachi didn't weigh much, the sensation of contact of skin against skin was too much for him to bare. "I hate you." he hissed through gritted teeth, trying to suppress the shiver as the other's tongue traced his jaw--slowly and sensually.

"I told you to, brother." Itachi murmured into his throat, where it supposed to be his favorite spot. "You're so easy to manipulate. It was predictable that you're going to be here." It took all Sasuke's will power to stop himself from moaning as Itachi slid his hand up his sensitive inner thighs. He could feel the increasing friction between them despite many layers of fabrics of Itachi's clothes. Sasuke mentally cursed himself as his traitorous body instantly reacted, bucking his hips up to feel more of it. He was losing control, he knew.

"I own you, little brother."

That deep, husky voice made the boy pant harder--almost feverishly and Sasuke's last grip of control fled away as his brother's soft hand played with his nipple, tweaking it until it throbbed badly while his other hand wrapped around his aroused shaft, squeezing and pumping hard. Frustrated tears slid down Sasuke's flushed cheeks as the unwanted lust shot through him and he glared balefully at his brother.

A fiendish smile curved Itachi's lips. He bent down and brushed his soft lips teasingly against the younger boy's blood streaked ones before pulling away. He did this over and over again, smiling satisfactorily as Sasuke tilted his head up, seeking desperately for the other's warm lips. "Fuck you!" The younger boy swore as more of the frustrated tears ran down his cheeks. The metallic chains made a clink-clank sound as Sasuke struggled against the chains, moving his head up to meet with Itachi's awaiting lips in a hungry kiss--their tongues danced and entwined together in a fierce battle.

"I think it's the other way around." said Itachi as they parted, breathless. He then stood up and began stripping. The heavy fabrics fell to the ground piece by piece--each with a swift rustle, exposing the glorious beauty bit by bit. "I'll kill you one day..." came Sasuke's ragged voice yet he couldn't help but staring, appreciating his brother's fine feature. _Damn. _The younger Uchiha mentally cursed himself.

Itachi crawled back into the bed a minute later, his blood-red Sharingan eyes gazed at the boy beneath him like a predator hunting for prey. His slender hands clutched tightly at the both of the boy's shoulders. The grip was so tight that the cuts Sasuke got from fighting earlier started bleeding again. The older one lowered himself until their chests touched, heat radiating from the mere contact, making Sasuke arched up with undesired wanton. "Patience, Sasuke, you act as if you were a virgin." Itachi said in a sarcastically big-brother-like tone, his hand dancing across his brother's flat navel.

Sasuke blushed furiously, his breath heaved yet before he could stop himself the words escaped him. "I am."

A surprise look passed across Itachi's usually stoic feature on hearing those two simple words. It was gone in a milli-second, Sasuke noticed it, though. The younger Uchiha turned away, finding it oddly embarrassing to meet Itachi in the eyes. Yet he didn't hope that truth was getting him out of this hell of a situation. He knew Itachi better. He wasn't going to stop until he took away the last shred of his remaining dignity...

Sharp pain penetrated him, searing white-hot and he had to bit his tongue this time to stop himself from crying out in agony. Yet despite the unbearable pain, his sweaty body screamed for more. As much as he hated this, he hated himself. Loathing himself for being so weak. Fresh tears didn't stop coming, streaming down his flushed face. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want pity. Long, dark lashes fell as the younger one closed his eyes. He was shutting himself away from the rest of the world.

"..."

The older Uchiha leaned down and licked the salty tears away. Gentle and caring the gesture was and that startled the beautiful S rank criminal. Yet the torture continued, shattering the younger boy's pride shred by shred until he finally came, screaming out loud and the last shred of his over-rated dignity was gone from the broken core.

"You're mine."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Arrrgggghhhh!"

The scream rang through the hallway of the mansion. A chestnut-hair woman frowned, turning to her shark-like companion. Her violet eyes shone with worry as she asked: "Is he gonna be alright?"

"You know how long Tsukiyomi lasts, Shiki." Kisame said, looking straight ahead. If it wasn't that Shiki was Shiryuu's twin sister, he would have laughed his head off at the man's 24 hours of painful experience. Well, come to think of it, he might enjoying it since he was having lots of Itachi-look-alike stabbing him days and nights. Kisame knew the man had his eyes set on his beautiful partner a long time ago but for Shiryuu, Itachi was more than just unreachable. Shiryuu was egotistic and the truth that Itachi was stronger than him twisted his lust for the Uchiha beauty into some kind of outrageous hatred. Kisame mentally grinned.

_There, Shiryuu, you got your lesson. _

Tapping Samehade on his broad shoulder, Kisame turned to Shiki. "I'm going to see how the brat's doing." with that, he left.

Shiki watched until Kisame's back disappeared down the hallway. The frown never left her face. Unlike her twin, Shiki was calm and collected yet at the moment she felt the urge to cover her hands with blood. If that boy wasn't Uchiha Itachi's brother, she would have killed him by now. She slit her violet eyes. Now she would have to find something else to kill. Ah yes, the Kyuubi said it was going to be back soon. Although they were ordered not to kill the vessel, she doubt their target was coming here alone. She licked her lips in anticipation.

_Soon..._

Chapter III: Animated Doll

Naruto winced slightly as the poisonous needles were removed one by one. Tsunade sighed and picked one of them up, examining it carefully. _This is..._ She then frowned, looking back at the blond teen. "It's gonna hurt a bit." She said and grabbed an operating knife from the prepared tray, resting the sharp edge lightly against Naruto's upper arm as if asking the boy for his permission to slice.

"Do it already." said Naruto. "I'm not that kind of a kid that easily whines like a little baby. It's just a little cut, isn't it?"

Godaime smiled. "Mark your words, Naruto." The sharp silver blade bit in to Naruto's tanned skin slowly as if to make it the more painful. The Kyuubi vessel gritted his teeth as his blood seeped out along with the poison. When Tsunade was sure, all the poison was out of Naruto's vein, she placed her hand on the open wound and began healing it with her chakra.

"Take this." She said, handing Naruto a red pill and a glass of water when the wound was completely closed. "I can't really say that you're completely fine now, Naruto. The poison still has its effect. You should take a rest." She turned and was about to leave when...

"Where's my shuriken hoister?"

"Naruto, I said you should take a rest." Tsunade whirled back to face the blond boy, a deep frown displaying across her youthful feature.

"I know but I can't sit here and wait. I must go save Sasuke!"

"No. You have to stay here." Tsunade said firmly, stepping to block Naruto's way to the door. "This is an order."

"Are you crazy, old hag!? He might get killed!" yelled Naruto angrily. "Get out of my way!"

Tsunade took a deep breath and did what she used to do to the boy when they first met four years ago...

Snap.

With one snap of her fingers, Naruto was sent flying backward to land on his back on the bed behind, clutching his forehead. "What the-"

"Listen, Naruto." said Tsunade, her face serious. "They aren't going to kill Sasuke yet. They're using him as a bait. If you go, that means going straight into their trap. They've already prepared for it. They know you're going to go back. Do you understand?"

"But-" Sitting up, Naruto tried to protest.

"No 'but' here, Naruto. We've to wait for an appropriate time to act. Let me hear from the scouts first. Now you've to rest." She said and turned her back on him.

"..." Naruto watched her walk toward the door in silence that didn't suit his usually cheerful personality, his hand curling tightly into a white knuckled fist.

"Oh, and don't even think of going alone because..." Tsunade turned to give him a glance as her hand reached for the doorknob. "I will know." with that, she left.

"Bullshit!" Naruto cursed, slamming his fist on the wooden table. Out of the window, he could see two ANBUs guarding the front door. There were more of them, Naruto knew. He was being watched.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kisame's lips curved up in to a sly grin as he opened the door and was greeted with a sight of a sleeping raven haired-boy. The light had been turned on and from where he stood he could see everything clearly. The white sheet was stained with blood and... From the smell of it, floating over the entire room and mingling with that of the blood, the shark-like man was sure it was...semen.

"Did you have fun, Itachi-san?" he voiced, grinning knowingly at his naked partner, who was lying on his stomach next to their captive and lazily playing with his brother's silky black locks.

"...Why're you here, Kisame?" Itachi's head shot up as he narrowed his eyes at his partner.

"Don't be mean. I just want to check how the boy is doing. But..." Kisame chuckled, eyeing his partner's naked form from head to toe. "I don't think I am needed for that since you're doing the job yourself."

The Uchiha prodigy glared. He didn't miss what the shark-like man was implying. "No one touches my brother but me." He said, his voice low and dangerous.

"Try talking that to Shiryuu. I think he needs it better than me." said Kisame. __

"..."

"Oh, and there's another thing that I think you might need to know. There're going to be a big party tomorrow evening and boss wants everyone of us to attend to it. Do you have any idea what this is all about?"

"...Leave, Kisame." came the monotone voice, in which a little glimpse of annoyance could be detected.

Wordlessly, Kisame complied.

The Uchiha prodigy frowned. He never liked big parties. To say it correctly, he hated big parties. Yet he knew exactly what their leader thought. During all these years Akatsuki had become more than just a small organization that only searched for power from scrolls and demon. The objective had changed as their leader tried to gain an influence over the country's business and politics. That meant contacting people from businessmen to daimyos. And as their leader wanted, this resulted in wealth and power.

To tell the truth, Itachi didn't care much about all that. He just did the missions and killed as he was ordered like it used to be four years before. Yet socializing with non-shinobi people and trying to act like one of those businessmen really did something to his nerve. It sometimes gave him the idea of leaving the organization.

Clink.

The silver metals chimed sharply as the lithe form beside him moved slightly, stirring in his sleep. Those restraints didn't give the boy's position any comfort.

Well, at least he still had his prize here.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke lifted his heavy eyelids slowly. The numbness he had felt from earlier had faded, replacing with great soreness and a strange feeling of emptiness. Despite the deep slumber he had just woken up from, he still felt tired and he had to use one of his hands to support himself just to sit up. Obsidian eyes then widened slightly when he noticed that the shackles were all gone saved for the one around his neck--the one he loathed most. He frowned.

"Feeling any better?" A deep voice rang from his left and the raven haired-boy turned to glare hatefully at its owner. "No."

"You should know better, bastard." said Sasuke spitefully, pulling the sheet up to cover his nakedness.

"Stop calling me 'bastard' already." said Itachi, tugging the other end of the remaining chain to pull his little brother closer. "I'd prefer it if you call me 'master'." Sasuke squirmed uncomfortably as he felt his brother's hot breath against the flesh of his ear. He tried to get away but it was no use as he was drawn into a rough kiss. Their saliva mingled and dripped down the younger boy's soft lips as Itachi drew back, eyeing him with amusement. The older Uchiha then leant back and licked the dripping droplets that were the mixture of the same DNA away while his other hand tracing the rim of the tarnished sheet.

Sasuke held on to the sheet that covered the lower half of his body as if it was his last resort in the world, for he feared of what might happen again the next second. Wasn't he humiliated enough?

Yet his tormentor didn't pull the sheet away. Sasuke's eyes widened as he was lifted up to sit on Itachi's laps. Blood crept up his face and made itself known as the faint red tints marring both of his pale cheeks. Even with the fabric of the sheet, Sasuke could still feel the touch of his brother's flesh. _Hell, am I blushing? _He bit his lips bitterly, feeling like a little boy as one of Itachi's thin hands rubbed his back soothingly in a circle while the other held him still in place.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked weakly, unable to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"...You look as if you were going to cry." came the calm answer.

_Liar. Why do you care if I did really cry? _ "I still think you are a bas-" The rest of the word was cut off by another kiss, which, compared to those previous ones, was surprisingly gentle.

_You never care when I cried during those years of loneliness, thinking about what you have done._

As they parted, the younger Uchiha gazed at his brother in utter silence for a while before he said: "You will be sorry giving me the antidote." He knew his strength would recover soon and he wasn't going to give up his chance to kill Itachi.

_You never care when I cried being all alone and had no one to trust. _

The older Uchiha didn't look even bit fazed. "You can try killing me any time you wanted, little brother." he said and pulled the dirty sheet away. His fingers traced the long trail of blood that had now dried and caked on the ivory skin.

_You're the one starting every pain and sorrow. So why should I believe what you say?_

Black manicured nails dug into the pale skin again, drawing more blood to the surface. __

_Why should I believe what you say because I've already known that you're just doing all this for your own amusement? _

Bleeding. Hatred. Lust. __

_You are a bastard, Itachi. And I hate you. _

"I hate you." He felt like a trapped animal, having no chance to escape but whine pitifully for its captor's mercy...the captor who enjoyed watching it struggle, appreciating every sign of weakness that the prey showed. Sasuke didn't want to be like that. He wasn't going to forfeit the game even though he knew that he had already lost. He was being manipulated like an animated doll, dancing along the rhythm of Itachi's fingers' movement.__

_I'll always hate you. _

Soft moan finally escaped his lips as Itachi's tongue licked away the blood, drinking down his throat the same blood of his own like it was his favorite drinks. It seemed his body automatically reacted to the forbidden touches even though the effect of the poison had already worn off. And he hated himself for it.

When the older Uchiha was sure the wound was clean, he stood up, yanking the boy along with him. Surprise crossed Sasuke's flushed feature at the sudden unexpected gesture.

As if sensing this Itachi poked him on the forehead with two fingers and said: "That can wait for later. Now I'm going to bathe you clean first, my beautiful doll."

Chapter V: Sweetest Lie (Chapter IV is cut off her because of its mature content. Check the link in my profile if you want to read that part. My humblest apology.)

Have you ever been betrayed by the one you loved most? The one you respected and idolized? Have you ever seen something a child only eight years old shouldn't? So much blood...so many death...a vicious sight that surely wasn't for a child so young and naive. What if someone told you that someone you've known for all your little life was just an illusion? A pleasant illusion that never really existed?

You might not believe him at first. You might scream and cry and say repeatedly to yourself that it was just a nightmare and hopelessly wish that you would wake up. But years had passed and the child had grown, no longer young and naive. And he had begun to realize that whether what he was told was a lie or not, there was no more of that someone he had once known.

He lied awake as the second ticked. Second to minute...minute to hour...the time had passed yet he couldn't force himself to sleep--no matter how exhausted he felt from the earlier activity. Even though he hated it, he knew he enjoyed it. And that thought made his stomach churn with revolt and a sudden urge to throw up.

_"You look as if you were going to cry." _

He could feel the other's arms wrap around him--so warm and protective. The familiar warmth he had almost forgotten, being all on his own and distancing himself from people. He yearned for it badly but he knew he shouldn't be feeling like this. It was just another illusion. All the brotherly gestures were mockery...to make fun of his weakness. To Itachi, Sasuke was just a play toy he could play with and break. He had done that before. Why wouldn't he now?

_"Remember, Sasuke, you belong to me and no one else." _

Sasuke bit his lips bitterly. All the years that he had spent training to beat Itachi seemed completely worthless. He might be far superior from the fellow shinobi but compared to his older brother, he was nothing but an animated doll. Itachi was always the winner. He always had the influence over him. He was always the winner in every way. No matter how hard Sasuke tried, Itachi was still so far away. There was always a distance between them. Even now...

He could hear the other's soft steady breathing. He could feel those well-built muscles rise and fall, being hold so close to the other, bare back against bare chest. Those midnight-black tresses, similar to his own, tickled him, cheek and shoulder, those velvety lips barely brushing his ears. So close yet so far.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into slits as he caught the sharp flash of silver metal. It was the kunai Itachi used for tearing his clothes from earlier, lying surprisingly in reach as if Itachi intended to leave it there.

_"You can try killing me any time you want, little brother." _

Sasuke hated it when someone was able to read him like an open book. Itachi knew he wasn't going to try that right now. He knew Sasuke wanted his pride back. And to bring back that lost pride, he needed a clean victory. He turned to face the sleeping Uchiha.

_You may be the winner this time. But you won't be the winner forever, for I won't stop trying. I won't stop hating you._

His posture became relax as he studied his brother's sleeping face. Peaceful and vulnerable. Another side of Uchiha Itachi that no one had ever seen. Maybe...even their own parents. He raised his hand up to touch the smooth silkiness that was his brother's cheek, his fingers brushing the stray locks aside.

_Yet for once, I will just close my eyes and believe my own sweetest lie that you're the same caring brother I used to love most years ago... _

xxxxxxxxxx

_His head was heavy and it throbbed badly as if it was going to explode. His eyes were wary and he found it difficult to lift his eyelids. His breathing was labored, his chest heaved and he felt so cold even despite the warm weather. _

_Footsteps. Someone was approaching. _

_Something warm and soft touched his burning cheek and forehead. With a little difficulty, the little boy lifted his heavy eyelids. "Nii-san..." The older boy nodded. And withdrawing his hand, he stood up. Yet he was stopped with a small hand on his wrist. "Nii-san, don't go. It's so cold. Cold..." The younger one said feverishly._

_"...I will be back." The older one said and left. He came back shortly after that with a small bucket filled with cold water and a small clothes. "Nii-san, you take it too long." _

_The older one sighed, placing the wet clothes on his little brother's forehead. "Patience, Sasuke. That's what you should learn if you want to be a fine shinobi. It's just a few minutes." He said and put the sheet over the boy. "Still cold?" _

_"...No." The younger boy replied though he didn't stop shaking. _

_The older boy shook his head at his little brother's innocence. "You should be patient but you shouldn't lie, little one."_

_"But you always lie." The younger boy said, turning his head to the side._

_"I do?" The older one raised his elegant eyebrows questioningly. His younger brother turned back slowly, meeting his gaze. "Yeah... you said you'll teach me new shuriken techniques but you never did. You always say 'next time' but you never keep your promise." _

_"...Then, I'll teach you one when you're fully recover, alright?" _

_"Really!?" The younger one brightened. "Promise?" _

_"Really. Promise." _

_"Nii-san..." _

_"Hmm?"_

_"I love you." _

xxxxxxxxxx

His body clock rang, waking him up automatically. It was morning already. Sasuke snapped his eyes open, revealing two obsidian orbs yet as soon as they took in the sight before him, they instantly bled red like blood.

"Still want to kill me?" Itachi smirked, not even bit intimidate under the intense gaze of the Sharingan. "You seem to be strong enough to try." His hand reached out to grab some of the long black locks, bringing them to his lips. "Or maybe you just want another round."

"You bas-" The rest of the word was cut off as the S rank criminal tugged at the chain and crushed their lips together to silence him. "I told you to stop calling me that." The older Uchiha said, lowering his eyelashes as he pinned his brother to lie back the bed. Sasuke glared heatedly back at him. "I can kill you now."

The chain on Sasuke's neck broke suddenly. The hard metal shattered into pieces--some falling on the sheet and some on the floor with a clink sound. Yet the older Uchiha didn't seem to be surprised. "With what, little brother?" He asked, his nail tracing the wound on the younger boy's right shoulder. "You're still bleeding."

"Why do you care?" __

_...You still lie._

"Any doujutsu doesn't work with me." __

_You always lie._

"Why should I believe you?"

"You can try but as I've told you, it's worthless. You're wasting your chakra uselessly." The older Uchiha eyed him knowingly, cupping his chin with one of his hands. "When you should save it...for your special blond friend."

On hearing that, the younger Uchiha's eyes widened.

_"I'll come back for you, Sasuke. I promise." _

_Naruto!? _

"Why do you care? Akatsuki wants the Kyuubi anyway."

"...I don't care of what Akatsuki would do." Itachi said, one finger trailing down his brother's jaw line, down his neck, and then stopped at the very base.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. His voice sounded vague and utterly soft. Something he didn't meant it to come out like. It made him sound so vulnerable.

"..."

Itachi said nothing as he got off his little brother and picked the one of the two food trays the maids had brought him earlier when Sasuke was still asleep up, handing it to Sasuke. "Eat, little brother."

"..."

"It isn't poisoned." Itachi added as his brother denied to take the tray from him. He brought one spoonful of food to the boy's lips. "Eat."

Sasuke scowled and took the spoon from Itachi, along with the tray. "I can eat by myself."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you alright?"

"Urgh...my head." The chestnut haired man shook his head as if to get rid of the terrible headache. Shiki eyed her twin worriedly. _It's all because of that brat. _"Are you alright?" She asked again.

Shiryuu shook his head again and looked up, his violet eyes narrowing dangerously. "Where's that brat?"

Shiki smiled slightly, seeing that her brother was alright. But soon her smile faded. "Uchiha Itachi has him."

"What?"

Shiki sighed. Even though her brother had never spoken of his secret lust for Uchiha Itachi, she knew. And it wouldn't be good telling him the very detail Kisame had told her. The shark-like man was never fond of her brother but at least he was rather nice to her in a way. Well, it was 'nice' as in the degree of alliance not that 'nice.'

"It seems Uchiha Itachi want to take care of his brother himself." She said, choosing the words carefully.

"That bastard...he didn't do anything but got the prize." Shiryuu seethed. "What's so special of him!?"

_Prize? _Shiki's eyes widened as she heard that. _Yes, that boy looks so much like Uchiha Itachi. No doubt Shiryuu's... _She frowned. At this rate, her brother's obsession for the Uchiha prodigy was more than just unhealthy. It was devastating and might lead to his downfall some days.

"Forget that." Shiki said, trying to change the topic. "Boss's having important guests and a big party will be held tonight. And he wants everyone to attend."

Shiryuu raised his eyebrows. "Everyone?"

"No exception."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Tonight?"

"Yes. But it isn't expected that they haven't known we're going to strike." Tsunade said. "They know but this is the most appropriate time. It'll be easier to sneak in." She watched the blond boy's lips quirked into a big smile--a confident one as he got everything ready. She frowned.

"Naruto..."

"Yeah?" The kitsune boy turned.

"Since you insist on going, you should make sure they don't know it's you."

Naruto grinned cheekily. "Don't worry. I have an idea."

Tsunade sighed. It wasn't that she didn't trust the boy but...she was still worried. "The other ANBUs will wait outside. Escape as fast as possible in case anything happen. Remember, we are there to rescue Sasuke not to fight them."

Chapter VI: Dangerous Game

Night wasn't as pleasant as it was expected to be--either for the Konoha nins or the Akatsuki. It was a rainy night--moody and stormy like the long-restrained rage of the sky being unleashed and poured down upon the earth. Yet Sasuke admired it. He stood before the window, watching the cold raindrops hit the glassy surface. The sky was dark-grey with heavy black clouds shrouding the pale crescent moon. Dark and gloomy, cold yet raging and stormy. It suited his mood well. He raised one of his hands up and rest it on the window-glass. The surface was numbingly cold and rigid.

Yet he didn't bother to pull his hand away. His ruby red eyes stared past his own transparent reflection in the glassy surface, down upon the scenery that was the humid green forest below. The rain cast upon the leaves, making the forest look even greener. Even from where he stood, the raven-haired teen felt like he could smell its earthy scent. Yet unlike those swaying leaves, he didn't feel replenished or happy. How could he be happy in a situation like this?

_"__You're wasting your chakra worthlessly when you should save it for your special blond friend__." ___

From what Itachi had said, he had already known that Naruto was going to be back. And Sasuke was sure the other members of Akatsuki knew this as well. Yet he didn't how soon Naruto was going to be back. He might want to get out of here but to risk his best friend's life... The friend who had saved him from the darkness...the friend who he had shared many things with--whether it was their growing friendship or competitive rivalry, even his bitter past that he didn't want to share...someone who he had learnt to trust with all his heart even though he had never said it...

The young Uchiha heir frowned.

...It wasn't worth it. It would never worth it.

His hand that was rest on the window had become so cold and numb that he didn't feel anything. Outside the window, lightning flashed occasionally, illuminating the night sky as bright as day. Bright but not lively. Sasuke watched as those large droplets continue to hit the transparent surface and slid down, leaving long tear-like trails. Out of the blue, an offensive thunder struck down on a large tree, setting it on fire. The fierce roar was like that of the devil from the deepest abyss. And with another flash of lightning came the living representative of the devil. That was...if this person wasn't the devil himself.

"Thinking of your sweetheart?" A hot, tickling breath caressed his ear teasingly but its owner voice was too monotonous to be called teasing or joking. Those velvety lips brushed across his sensitive earlobe casually yet it sent a rush of shivers down his spine. One strong arm draped around his waist casually. Yet Sasuke knew he was now completely trapped.

"Naruto and I are friends." He said in a plain voice, void of any emotion. His blood-red gaze fixed upon the wild fire that reflected the redness of his eyes, which didn't stop consuming the large tree despite the heavy rain.

Itachi nibbled at his brother's earlobe softly but his loose hold on the boy became tight and harsh as if intending to break his captive's bones as he pulled the younger boy closer against him. "He's coming for you tonight." he whispered into the boy's ear, his lips travelling toward the boy's porcelain cheek.

_"Why do you care? Akatsuki wants the Kyuubi anyway." _

Sasuke's free hand balled into a white-knuckled fist while his older brother's warm tongue swept across his cheek and swept back when it touched the very corner of his mouth, leaving the wetness to cool when touched by the air.

_"I don't care of what Akatsuki would do."_

"What're you thinking, Itachi?" He asked quietly but loud enough for the other to hear, a dark look passing across his face. He didn't really expected the older Uchiha to reply.

"..." As expected, Itachi's only answer was silence.

Another crackle of the lightning. The white flash lit up the blackness of the sky once more, contrasting with Sasuke's red eyes as he turned--his lips barely brushing with his brother's. Itachi didn't wait but roughly shoved him back against the cold window. The coldness piercing into his bare skin that he had to restrain himself from shivering as he met the other's lips in a fierce heat of lust that equalled that wild flame if not more. He might not know what his brother was thinking but if he wanted to save his best friend, he would have to play along with Itachi's strings.

Itachi might win this time but he wouldn't let him win in the end.

His dark lashes lowered, leaving only the intense blood-red orbs to see as their kiss deepened and he hooked his arms around his brother's neck. His fingers entangled themselves in the dark wondrous locks. He was playing a dangerous game, he knew... But if was worth to risk.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Hyuuga Neji asked, eyeing his friend with uncertainty.

Naruto shrugged. "It never fails before."

"..." Neji shifted his gaze toward the thunder rolling night sky, from which the rain didn't stop pouring down. The weather was bad. It wasn't a good significance. The earth was wet and muddy, making it more difficult for them to get moving without too early ringing alarm for their enemies. It wasn't that he didn't know they were going right into the tiger's cave or he had never been on a suiciding mission before. He remembered the crucial one he got when he was still a genin four years ago. That was to go after Sasuke and bring him back when he was persuaded by Orochimaru. This time wasn't that different but...

It was still dangerous.

The Hyuuga genius closed his eyes. The coldness of raindrops tingled his face and lips. And when he opened his eyes again, he activated Byakkugan. "A carriage is coming." He said grimly. "We're waiting outside. When you find Sasuke, escape as quickly as you can. Don't let them catch you."

"You sound a lot like Tsunade-baba, Neji." Naruto joked and moved into the roadway, pulling his...well...'her' dress up a little so that she didn't trip over.

"Naruto." She turned slightly as Neji called. "Yes?"

"...Take care."

The blonde smiled and gave him a thumb-up.

(A/N: To make it less confusing, since Naruto was in his sexy-no-jutsu form, from now on I'm going to call his female form 'Naruko'. Sorry, if you find that disturbing.)

xxxxxxxxxx

A well-dressed middle-aged man was sleeping in his carriage, letting his servant, the young charioteer did his job. The young charioteer managed his job well and the carriage was moving smoothly until...

The carriage halted all of a sudden, causing the sleeping man to wake up. "What's wrong?" He poked his head out of the window and he was surprised to see a young blonde beauty standing before the carriage. She was wearing a long elegant blue dress that matched her cerulean eyes well and the rich clothes was now wet and clung to her smooth flesh like a second layer of skin. The ornaments in her hair shone brightly in addition to her already stunning feature as the lighning flashed. And she was looking at him with a sad big blue eyes.

Naruko lowered her eyes, making she look even more sad as she voiced in her sweetest voice: "I'm lost."

The man raised his eyebrows, finding it hard to take his eyes off her fascinating feature. "Where're you going, fair lady?"

On hearing this, it had taken all her will power to suppress the mischievous smile from forming on her lips. "Akatsuki mansion."

The man smiled widely as he heard that. "You can come with me." The man was even more than happy if the beauty was joining him in his boring ride to the extravagant party.

This time, the smile curved Naruko's lips. No need to hide it anymore. "Thank you." She said, brightened up.

To Neji and the others' surprise, Naruto was right. The sexy-no-jutsu had never failed. And as quietly as possible, they followed the carriage without making themselves known.

The sky flashed another shade of temporary white, along with a echoing roar. The rain wasn't going to stop that easily.

xxxxxxxxxx

The inside of the mansion, it was a lot warmer but Naruko still felt cold from the weather outside and the thinness of the fabric of her dress. Her eyes scanning the large hall. There were so many people but all of them were definitely rich, considering just from their dressing alone. Just the lights from the gigantic crystal chandelier in the middle of the ceiling bouncing off their expensive ornaments were about to make her blind. Yet...there was still not even a shadow of Sasuke.

_Of course, Sasuke is held captive, how can he be in this party, you moron!? _

_He has to be in some room..._

..._But which?_

The mansion was so large. It sure wasn't an easy task.

On the corner of her eyes, she saw the chestnut-haired man, Shiryuu talk to a woman whose look almost mirrored him. _Maybe they're twins. _Standing in the opposite corner was the shark-like man, Kisame. Naruko frowned. Itachi wasn't there. She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about this. She'd better find Sasuke.

A big hand touched her hip from behind and she quickly spun around to meet its owner. It was the man who had accompanied her here. She looked at him questioningly but he didn't let go of her. That hand of his slid down her leg slowly yet he said nothing but tried to look innocent. That moment the blonde wanted nothing more than just to punch the old pervert off but that would make her disguise fail, so...

"I'm wet all over. Do you have some dry clothes for me to change?"

This caught Shiki's attention. She turned from talking to her brother and saw what the man was doing to the blonde girl. And she absolutely didn't like that but she said nothing about the man's rude manner. Instead, she calmly said: "You can change mine, ma'am."

The man felt uncomfortable under her intense violet gaze and quickly let go of Naruko.

TBC

Well, that was all the chapters that used to be here before this fic was taken down. I have condensed it into one long chapter. Now I'm working on the new one, which will be out within a week. Sorry again if the Naruko thing disturbs you.

Anyway, does it bother you to leave me a review? Please?


	2. Chapter VII

Possession

Disclaimer: I own none of Naruto characters. They rightly belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. But I do own some of the characters that I made up to be members of Akatsuki.

Warning: Yaoi. Incest. Violence. Bondage. Semi-rape. Crossdressing. Some OCs. If you find any of the said materials disturbing, I suggest you leave this page immediately. You've been warned, so don't flame me about that.

Pairing: Itachi/Sasuke and Sasuke/Naruto

Note: I'm back! Miss me? Well, first I have to apologize for the extremely late updating. I know I'm working slow but the evil writer's block was nagging me constantly, so I wait until the first part of Naruto manga ends to look for something I can write from though this fic bases oh-so-loosely on it.

Well, just to let you know. This fic has been written before the fact about the Mangekyo Sharingan came out and the arc ended, so basically I'm making some excuses for Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan in this story and another thing is that in this fic he didn't go to Orochimaru. Naruto was able to bring him back, ok?

Chapter VII: Storm

Trapped. Ensnared. Like a small butterfly stuck in the delicately spun silvery web of the great spider. There was no escape once flying right into the deadly web. Only the tormenting wait of being eaten. Naruko couldn't help feeling like that following the chestnut haired woman up the seemingly endless stairs and along the winding hallway that looked like a labyrinth. Walking and walking, hearing nothing but her own footsteps. The more she walked and walked, the less the hope of finding her best friend she had left.

Where was that confident she had when she first came here? When did that smile fade from her lips? Being out there was one thing but being in here...no matter how gorgeous this place was...it had this heavy air of darkness hanging around that it was suffocating to breathe. Just like those times she had opened the door into herself to speak with Kyuubi. Too much alike. Her skin crawled and a chill ran down her spine as she passed a room with strange golden symbols engraved on the door. There, within her, Kyuubi howled and raged at the cage that imprisoned it.

Naruko's body trembled. It was obvious what was sealed behind that closed door. Some kind of demon that the Akatsuki had captured. From the other side of the door, that demon was struggling, growling fiercely and hatefully. The sound was frightening yet what worried Naruko more was her own demon. It too reacted to the seal on the door as it was howling as if in pain. And even though she tried to suppress it, that red chakra was now leaking out. Soon it would fail her disguise and also her plan. _Damn. Damn. Damn. _She cursed, trying to get as far away as she could from that room.

Yet it seemed as if her feet were rooted. She couldn't move. She couldn't get away from there. _Damn. Damn. Damn. _She felt her soft, delicate hands began to get rough and the seal was starting to be visible around her navel. Her skin was getting tanned. She was becoming Naruto! She had to get away from this room! And fast!

Shiki turned as the other's footstep ceased. "Ma'am?" She looked at the young woman behind her and saw that the blonde had sunk to her knees gasping. _What's this feeling?_ She tensed at the feeling of a dark powerful chakra. _It's like..._

Her violet eyes widened and she let out a low, breathless "Kyuubi."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiryuu's gaze swept across the bright hall swiftly before resting on a certain shark-like man, who was leaning against the wall, drinking some cocktail, grinning. It was always an odd sight when it came to the shark-like man wearing a tux but no one ever dared to laugh. Although his Samehada wasn't present at the moment, those sharp teeth he showed didn't make him look less intimidating. His violet eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You look strangely in a good-mood tonight, Kisame. What're you up to?"

At that question Kisame laughed. "Oh, nothing." He took a sip from his glass, which seemed too small compared to the size of his palm. "I think it's because you're the one feeling troubled, are you not? Like...feeling so lonely that someone is amiss?" As he said this, his yellowish eyes gleamed in amusement. "Don't worry. Your sister won't be gone that long." And he laughed again, much to the other's distaste.

"What're you trying to say, shark?" Shiryuu asked in a low voice. "Besides, I should be asking you that."

"That?" Kisame cocked his head, still grinning. How he loved to mess with this man's mind. To test how high his temper could soar. It was fun to taunt and it was amusing to look.

"That your partner seems to disobey the order again." The chestnut haired-man said, trying to control his temper. _Stupid shark. Stupid question. _"Uchiha or not, he is not allowed to do anything prior permission."

"But he does have the right to spend some quality time with his little brother." Kisame snickered and taking one last sip, he put the now empty glass down.

Shiryuu was about to retort when Kisame suddenly turned and made his way toward the door that led toward the stairs. "Where're you going?"

"To get my Samehada." Kisame said, looking past Shiryuu toward one Windsor window. Out there, lightning flashed, illuminating silhouettes of trees and their branches waving wildly in the rainstorm as if they were out-stretched claws of the burning-red-eyed bane, whispering his sardonically sweet call. "They're here."

As soon as Kisame disappeared behind the great wooden door, the said window exploded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People's screams were heard coming from the first floor and smoke and ashes were seen clouding the target area, ringing the ear-splitting alarm. In the great hall, it was pure chaos. Some of the guests were in great fear and some in shock. The cold rain blew in through the large gap that replaced the two Windsor windows and some chunks of the wall were missing. The explosion was so powerful that the entire building shook. Behind the sealed door, the restrained demon banged and banged violently. Naruko hissed as she tried to hold Kyuubi back from its rampage. The fox demon's pain was passing onto her like an electric shot.

The twin sister of Shiryuu was looking at her, she knew. Those violet eyes were unreadable. Naruko balled her fists, feeling her nails turning into claws as blood began seeping through her yielding flesh. She felt like vomiting at the moment. _Damnit! Kyuubi, stop! _

Footstep. The Akatsuki woman was approaching her.

"I'm sorry, ma'am but tonight the party ends here." The chestnut haired-woman told Naruko. "If you don't want to be caught in between the fire, go find some place to hide now." She helped the trembling girl up, leading her away from that door. And without giving Naruko a second glance, she opened a window and jumped out of it.

Naruko stared at where the chestnut haired-woman was for a while before letting out a deep sigh of relief. _Neji, I don't know what you're thinking but this time I think I owe you. _She looked at her palms and saw that the wound had already healed. Because of Kyuubi's power. Yet she had never appreciated having a demon within her, especially this time that it had almost ruined her plan but she thought she understood it. To be trapped like that, losing your freedom...

Naruko turned back to look at the long, long hallway.

_Sasuke, where're you?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Captain, I have done what you have told me." said a masked ANBU grimly to his captain. "But I still don't think this is a very good idea."

"...I know but better risk than fail." The Hyuuga genius said, his pearly-white eyes speaking of some knowledge the others didn't know. "Imbecile and suicidal action may lead to a greater opportunity sometimes." _As a certain someone has proven it. _He mentally added. If he didn't do this, he didn't know how much longer it would take for that certain someone to find a proper chance to look for Sasuke. It wasn't an easy task as the blond thought it would, he had warned him. And it seemed this time it turned out Neji was the one who was right.

Naruto sure owed him a lot.

The ANBU was confused at his captain's words but nodded anyway. "I'll remember that, captain."

"Return to your position and do not move until you got a signal from me."

"Yes, captain." As soon as the lesser ANBU left, a certain chestnut haired-woman dropped down from the tree to the soften ground facing the young Hyuuga. "Good evening, Konoha shinobi." she said. "Where's the Kyuubi, may I ask?"

"You've already known I wouldn't answer." Neji replied calmly even as thousands of needles flew his way.

Pink. Pink. Pink.

Kaiten. All the needles were deflected.

Shiki barely had time to react as Neji appeared in front of her and punched her in the stomach, promptly adding a light touch on her upper arm. She fell from the blow but quickly recovered, blowing poison gas from her mouth to stop the other's movement. Yet the Hyuuga was fast enough to get away from that gas. He appeared again behind her, this time using his katana, meaning to take her head off in one swift blow. The Akatsuki ducked just in time before her head fell, the katana missing by just a few strands of her hair but found with Neji's knee on the mid of her back.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Boy, that was an old trick." came the voice behind Neji and he found that the woman had escaped his last attack by using the kawarimi no jutsu. "That was also an old trick." He countered, still not losing his calmness.

"You're quite good." Shiki said, inspecting her upper arm with interest. The boy had merely touched her. No great strength applied than the punch she first received but it seemed her upper arm had gotten more damage than her stomach. And no, it wasn't that attack the medicinal ninja use. It was something else. "May I know your name?"

"...Hyuuga Neji."

Shiki's lips curved up into an ill smile. "Oh, the Hyuugas. I see..." She took out some operating knives and charged toward him. "If I can kill you, then I'll have an interesting example for my study."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruko panted slightly as she ran down the hallway. She didn't care anymore that her clothes was wet now that she had the opportunity to search the mansion. She opened every door that she happened to pass.

_Not this one. _

She panted and rushed for the next.

_Not this one either. _

Naruko huffed and made for the next. She was about to turn the doorknob when suddenly the other one behind her clicked open. She quickly spun around and...

The Kyuubi vessel froze when she met with two piercing orbs with the color of sunset

TBC

Finally the new chapter! It felt like eternity updating this fic. You know what, I suck at writing action scences and I'm one lazy writer but I think I'll be able to update the next chapter quite fast now that I've gotten over this part. Really, really, this chapter took me very very very long! And it wasn't that great of a chapter. (No Itachi and Sasuke, too.) T.T Sorry.

Leave me a review, pretty please.

Give me something to work for. :3


	3. Chapter VIII

Possession

Disclaimer: I own none of Naruto characters. They rightly belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. But I do own some of the characters that I made up to be members of Akatsuki.

Warning: Yaoi. Incest. Violence. Bondage. Semi-rape. Crossdressing. Some OCs. If you find any of the said materials disturbing, I suggest you leave this page immediately. You've been warned, so don't flame me about that.

Pairing: Itachi/Sasuke and Sasuke/Naruto

Note: This chapter might be confusing but I suggest you continue reading until the end of the chapter. You'll get it or maybe...you'll get even more confuse. Mwahahaha. ::evil laughter::

Special thank to Kina-chan for her brainstorming even though this chapter doesn't turn out exactly like her idea. I feel like I have to thank her anyway. :)

Chapter VIII: Kill Me Gently

Sharingan eyes glared icily at the blue eyed-blonde standing right in front of him. The poor girl froze as if being hypnotized by those glowing orbs that she didn't feel the coldness that was the sharp kunai press against her vulnerable throat. So fast, so skilled her attacker was, she noticed a moment later as she finally came back to her sense. _Uchiha Itachi. _She stiffened, feeling the other's piercing gaze study her feature up and down carefully. It was as if those eyes were stripping her naked, looking past her disguise. They did.

"Naruto?" Her attacker voiced, slowly putting his kunai way.

Naruko looked at him in puzzlement. Yet when the lightning outside illuminated everything, her eyes widened in recognition. Standing there before her wasn't Uchiha Itachi as she first thought him to be...but it was exactly whom she had tried to find. "Sa-sasuke!?" She exclaimed, surprised. "I thought you were..." She trailed off, her eyes taking in the clothes her friend was wearing. A black mesh shirt and a matching black pants. Absolutely nothing he wore the day she...well, in this case, Naruto messed up the mission. It was kinda...weird since Sasuke was never one to even like mesh shirt before. It looked good on him, though.

"...I was." came a quiet reply.

There was silence for a while.

"You shouldn't have come here." said Sasuke in a much more audible voice, his tone serious.

"What're you talking about!?" Naruko stared at him as if she heard something wrong. "I promised to come back for you, didn't I?" _And it was my fault..._

"..." The raven haired-boy didn't reply but instead turned his back on her and began to walk , Naruto. We don't have that much time to waste." He said, stopping briefly in his steps. "Or maybe you just want to wear that dress of yours a little while longer."

"What the-!?" _And I was dead-worried about you! Damn you, Sasuke-bastard! _Naruko mentally snapped. _A cold bastard is always a cold bastard! I should have known! _

"Damn you, ungrateful stuck-up bastard." She muttered under her breath and pulling her sky-blue dress up a bit so that she could run easier, she quickly followed Sasuke. Yet as the Uchiha was about to round the corner, he suddenly halted, causing Naruko to run straight into his back. "Ouch! Why did you-" She then stopped mid-sentence when she saw what had stopped Sasuke. Well, better say 'who'.

"Ah, so two naughty little rats think it's a good idea roving the mansion at this time?" Kisame sneered. He had just come to get his sword but overhearing their little conversation was a bonus. _So the girl is really the Kyuubi, eh? _He then fixed his gaze on the raven haired-boy. "Maybe Itachi-san is too kind to his little brother, I suppose?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Shut up."

Kisame grinned, taking out his proud Samehada. "Make me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunder rumbles madly like a war gong lusting for battle. Beneath the raging sky were two figures dancing in a small clearing surrounded by tall trees and bushes. Their blades clashed--steel against steel--causing temporary flash as bright as the lightning. They were waltzing the song of death. One small mistake could lead to their doom.

As they charged each other at an incredible speed, their steels clashed again at the same time, making them dash backwards a good few feet. The female shinobi then tried attacking again, this time using her knives as throwing weapon instead of the less effective needles. Despite the darkness of this hour, the white-eyed shinobi could see the attack just fine. He swiftly scooted aside yet the wet ground was slippery, making him slip. The long haired-boy then had to use his hand to keep his balance, thus gave the chestnut haired-woman the opportunity.

The flying knives made a long gash in Neji's left upper arm. The same spot he had attacked the woman earlier.

"We're even now, aren't we?" Shiki said, taking out more operating knives.

"..."

More knives came flying his way but this time, the Hyuuga genius was able to dodge them all and threw some shuriken at the chestnut haired-woman.

"Such wonderful eyes you have, Hyuuga-san." Shiki said, doing a backflip to evade the trap Neji's shuriken had activated. The large boulder fell to the ground with all its astonishly heavy weight, splashing dirty mud in many directions. "To be able to notice the trap we had set and use it to your advantage but..." She grinned fiendishly. "There are three points that obviously make me the winner in this fight."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kage Bunshin!" Naruko disappeared with a puff of smoke and when the smoke cleared it was Naruto in all his usual attire standing before his opponent's eyes, along with his clones since it was no use concealing his identity.

"Naruto, you stay out of this."

"Hey, I didn't come here just to let you have all the fun!" The blond boy announced loudly--apparently forgot about what Tsunade and Neji had told him as he charged at the shark-like man, who used his huge sword to fend them off.

"Che." said Sasuke as he made a run toward one of Naruto's clones and using it as a pole, he flipped himself over the clone's shoulder, swinging his kunai in mid-air at Kisame in a precise 45 degree arc. The shark-like man used his sword to block but that was already expected, the Sharingan user flung his foot down and hit the shark-like man squarely on his left collar bone before landing on the floor gracefully.

_Grrrr......stupid Sasuke, always gets the spotlight! _Naruto mentally complained. Yet when he noticed a smirk on Kisame's face, he whirled around and...

"Suiton Suiruu no Jutsu!"

Crash!

Suddenly the window broke and the rain outside gathered, forming into a shape of a dragon. "Sasuke, watch out!" Naruto cried, dropping down to the floor as the water dragon flew in, swallowing some of Naruto's slower clones in the process. Some of the elaborate furniture decorating the hallway were destroyed and shattered as the enormous water beast burst, engulfing the long hallway in a big stream. Naruto had to use his kunai to stay fast on the floor otherwise be carried away with the water.

And as fast as it had come, it went. The flow had stopped and what remained of the once gorgeous hallway was its ruin. "Sasuke, you alright?" He asked as he helped himself to his feet, looking around for his rival and best friend. He then found the Uchiha battling with the shark-like man. The real one since the Kisame they had fought was just a replica. And hell, Sasuke didn't even get a scratch!

_Strange. _Kisame thought as he blocked another attack._ Really strange. _He blocked again. Keyword: block. He couldn't even dodge a single blow. He had fought this boy before and even though the boy hadn't been in his best condition back then, he was never this good. Moreover, it seemed that this boy was just playing with him. _Why doesn't he use the Sharingan? _He deflected another blow that was aimed directly at his ribs with the hilt of his sword, studying the boy's motion. "That was a very close one." he said in a teasing tone. "Aren't you joining, Kyuubi?"

Another swift blow. This time a lot faster than before. That was when he noticed it.

Block.

Kisame smirked, his yellowish eyes twinkling in amusement. "Why in such a hurry? Am I getting in your way that much?"

"..."

Thud!

Naruto didn't know what really happened but within a blink, there was Sasuke standing there and Kisame was down on the floor--unconscious or dead, he couldn't tell. Yet before he could say anything, Sasuke was again walking away. "Hey, where're you going!?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the floor he lay, the shark-like man's yellowish eyes snapped open. He grinned and supported himself up with one hand. He rubbed his chest where the Uchiha had plunge the dull hilt of his kunai in. _Heh, this is going to be fun. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creak. The grim door creaked open.

_Every gentle touch it burns. Gentle like those days we were close as true brothers. I remember how you would hold me close to you when I cried. Sometimes I didn't understand what you said, sometimes I felt like you just tried to ignore me. Yet when you held me like that, just hearing your voice, I felt warm like the problem was never there before. So gentle your touch was back then. Even coming home late, soaked and covered in that bloody scent, your embrace was still warm and comforting. _

"I hate you." The raven haired-boy said as if it was a simple greeting for every day's use as another raven haired-boy who looked exactly like him as if gazing into a mirror emerged from the solid wooden door.

_Now it's never so._

The other one smirked and sat down on the bed next to his lover...that was if they could be called so. They stared at each other in silence for a brief moment before the one who had just come in reached out to brush the silky strands aside from the other's face and kissed him hungrily on the lips.

_Touch me gently again and it will burn. More than those harsh touches you forced upon me. Those bruising touches and searful kisses I can bear but not the gentler ones. If the flame were real, you would surely sense the smell of charred flesh--burnt into ashes and dust. _

That pale hand used for keeping those dark locks remained on the smooth cheek, its thumb tenderly grazing the soft flesh.

_You. Whom I hate and hate and hate. Whom I detest to the dust of my bones, to the ashes of my flesh. _

The kiss was of desire and anguish. Sweet and bitter at the same time. Yet so passionate it was torturing...

_You. Whom I use to love more than everything in this world..._

Footstep. It was getting closer and closer.

_How could you sever our bond so easily while I couldn't? _

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto's voice reached their ears even before the blond boy himself showed up, opening the door. His blue eyes widened suddenly at the sight that greeted him. There were two Sasuke and they were...kissing! "Wha-what?"

One of them abruptly broke the kiss, speechlessly turning his blood-red orbs toward the blond shinobi and then at his mirror image, who smirked and with a puff of smoke, reappeared as Sasuke's older brother, Uchiha Itachi.

TBC

Man, I'm supposed to end Neji's fight in this chapter but I can't. Sorry if you think it's too long and boring. I'll fix that soon enough.

By the way, could you please leave me a review? It really helps motivate me. :P


	4. Chapter IX

Possession

Disclaimer: I own none of Naruto characters. They rightly belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. But I do own some of the characters that I made up to be members of Akatsuki.

Warning: Yaoi. Incest. Violence. Bondage. Semi-rape. Crossdressing. Some OCs. If you find any of the said materials disturbing, I suggest you leave this page immediately. You've been warned, so don't flame me about that.

Pairing: Itachi/Sasuke and Sasuke/Naruto Eventually Itachi/Sasuke

Note: Quite a long chapter this time. I hope it meet your satisfaction. But I can only hope...still suck at action scences as ever. Btw, the Italic parts are written in Itachi's POV. And I have to remind/warn you once again; he is quite a psychopath bastard. (At least, in this fic, I mean.) ::sweatdrops::

Oh and cookies to those who guessed correctly that it wasn't Sasuke in the last chapter! Congratulation!

Chapter IX: Turning the Table

_"I hate you." You said. The word 'hate' slipped off your tongue so easily and fluidly like water. Every word with hatred, every sound with spite. You have a tongue of fire, I have to say. Yet it chimed so melodically like a beautifully refined song. The song I wrote. And you played along so perfectly. Hatred. That was what I intended. _

_You were weak, I remember, little brother. So weak you broke too easily. I played with you. I smiled. I was kind. I protected you, for I feared that you might shatter. You were too weak back then. Why do you care so much about their death? Especially when death brings you more strength? Hatefulness. When you hate, you become stronger. I made you strong but there always have to be some worthy sacrifices. _

_I wonder if you have any idea how beautiful your eyes are when they are filled with anger and bloodlust. It's the most beautiful shade I have ever seen. Yet your weakness still amuses me to no end. Weak...strong...and yet weak again, I make you, for I know you will break and mend. You'll become even stronger. And I'll break you again... It's like an endless loop that will never be cut until you bath your porcelain hands in my foul bloody pool of red._

_...Or maybe not. _

_I look at you and gone is that smoldering heat of flame in your eyes. You said you hate me with such passion yet such passion are now absent in your eyes. They are so dead, so desperate, so painful... _

_I've broken my doll once again. Successfully._

_You just sit here, staring at me wordlessly. You know the game. You have seen what I have done--taking your form but you objected not. Not even a single word. I know what you fear. You fear that you'll lost him. And that fear drove you to obey whatever I said whether you liked it or not._

_But haven't I told you, little brother, that you belong to me and no one else?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stared at the picture revealed before him, lost for words. His stomach flipped madly and his heart sank at the mere sight. It was just the worst he had feared. Sitting there before him was not the same old Uchiha Sasuke he knew. Not his proud rival who would smirk and insult at his stupidity, for the Uchiha Sasuke he knew was as proud as a lion and had the arrogant air of cold and well-kept ferociousness.

Despite his ice-cold attitude, the Uchiha heir's spirit wasn't dead like a cemetery but blazing bright inside so much alive like everyone's else's or even more so. He could see it in those eyes—sometimes bottomless black like the wing of a grim raven, sometimes red with the wheeling fire of his infamous Sharingan. However, nothing ablaze, nothing so bright reeled in those blood-like pools that was the tamed lion's eyes right now. They were dead like the last breath of ember before it died out, replacing instead with cloudy haze of despair--the mark of weakness, the mark of woe.

Miserable. Pained. Tortured. Degraded. Forced. Surrendered.

All those emotions were shown swirling clearly behind those eyes. The once high and graceful lion was reduced into a helpless little kitten. Those once proud shoulders slumped in defeat. Those long, silky strands Sasuke was so conceited of were messy and spilled all over him in disarray. His skin was so pale--paler than Naruto remembered him be just a day before and it was bruised and cut all over, being marred with blue, black and red. The thin robe he wore was useless to hide those abused marks, for it was so easy to see through.

Pretty, frail and delicate. Just like glass. Were he to move from this position and touch him even though just lightly, Naruto couldn't be so sure if this person wouldn't break. They had only parted for one day. How could someone change so completely differently?

Sasuke stiffened as he felt his brother's arm wrapped possessively around him, pulling him back against the other's warm body. As if dancing on a piano keyboard, Itachi's long, candle-like fingers played along and up his exposed calves, rolling the thin fabric up as if to give their blond guest a good show. Higher and higher those fingers got and when they reached a certain spot, the captured boy couldn't help but gasp.

He could break himself free if he wanted to. His chakra had already recovered. But... _Why?_ he asked himself. Why did he feel so helpless being in his brother's arm like this? Why didn't he escape but let Naruto see him like this?

A lust-filled moan stuck and died down in his throat as he tried his best to restrain it. Those evil fingers were toying with him, torturing him mercilessly until he couldn't resist it anymore. The note came out, sending shiver down his own spine as guilt and pleasure overwhelmed him. The grey robe slipped off his shoulder, giving a deliciously inviting sight and better access for tasting. And the tormented boy had to look away, unable to withhold the brilliant cerulean gaze that was his best friend's watching.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ashamed, guilt-ridden, you are. I can see it so clearly. That's why you deny looking him in the eyes. Instead you look at me--red-wine orbs no longer piercing or your expression brooding. It's pain and pain alone. Pain obviously written all over your usual stoic feature. Bittersweet pain, my beautiful doll... _

_This is the game I have started. This is the game you agreed to play along. There is no going back. For both of us. Yet..._

_What is this sinking feeling I have seeing you in so much pain? And it's not the physical pain I mean. Bruised, wounded, cut, I care not about, for you look lovely enough bathing in blood it was satisfying--like rose petals on the pure-white snow. It's this pain I'm talking about...the pain in your eyes--that painful pain leaking out on your normally expressionless face. That pain...I have seen it before...the day I left you broken the first time of your deluded life. _

_It meant nothing back then.. You were weak. I watched you crumble. And you mended. Then you came back to fight me. _

_I broke you the second time. You lost. I left. You strived thirstily for power. You got stronger. You came. We met, as I predicted. You were much stronger, strong enough for me to acknowledged and this time...I made you mine. _

_I broke your strong will, watching you fall to pieces. _

_This is the game I control. This is the game made for me being the winner. You're broken again and again but do I need to break you even further now that you fall too far to turn back? Do I need to grind these already broken pieces into dust? _

_Do I even want to?_

_Back then, whenever you lost, I was certain you'd be coming back for another fight, for no matter how hard you was hit, the flame shining in your eyes were far from defeated. Yet this time...it's so dead. Dead like the deadest of one's soul. An ember of the once smoldering fire. _

_And now I have it again...this vague fear that you might shatter. Shattered and unable to mend..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long black tresses whipped against the whiteness that was the younger Uchiha's exposed skin as he threw his head back in ecstasy. His brother's free hand now woke from its rest, finding its way up his elegant neck seductively...up and up...until it met with the boy's soft pliant lips. The older Uchiha grazed his thumb across the bottom lip, kneading it slowly. Automatically, the younger boy's lips crack open, allowing his brother's fingers to slip inside his wet cavern. Those fingers did their job well, brushing, teasing, exploring his cavernous mouth, emitting jolts of electricity through his nerve. The younger Uchiha gasped, his face flushed as saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth and onto Itachi's pale knuckle.

His eyes became glazed and his head felt dizzy as he fought a losing battle of blind craving for the last shred of his dignity, silently hoping that this nightmare would stop. That Itachi would stop.

Sure Sasuke had agreed to play along with what Itachi had in his twisted mind but never had he expected this. Never. He squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see--either it was Naruto or Itachi. The only thing that would save him from going crazy and being spared his own thought of such horrid humiliation was to occupy his hazy mind with colorful curses. Cursed his own weakness...

The sight was too much it was heartwrenching yet it made Naruto's anger boil. He could even feel the other boy's pain just by looking at him and he felt his own throbbing pain of bubbling rage rising sharply. His teeth clenched and he scowled, giving Itachi the most dangerous glare. And soon all the rage was released in a war cry of battle declaration.

At first, the boy considered firing a combo set of shurikens as an overture but quickly discarded that thought, fearing that the attack might harm Sasuke. Instead, Naruto charged directly at his enemy. So fast he disappeared in a quick flash of yellow.

The blond boy's speed was fast it was startling. Yet the blow was already foreseen. Without much effort, Naruto's kunai was stopped with Itachi's. Or...to say it correctly, Itachi's clone's. The blond boy gritted his teeth while the exact replica was looking at him indifferently. "No matter how strong your attack is, it's no use if the enemy knows the direction you'll strike, Naruto-kun." said the clone calmly. "You'd better give up."

"I need none of your teaching, bastard!" The blue-eyed blond snapped, trying to win a match in strength by applying more force to the kunai in an attempt to get past the other's guard. And it seemed Naruto was getting the upper hand. Apparently. Yet his opponent didn't seem to be a tad bit worried. Naruto scowled at the Uchiha's annoyingly pokered face. _Not yet!_

Whoosh!

With swift swish, a bunshin appeared between the real Naruto and Itachi's clone..."!!!" ...and tackled the fake Uchiha hard, taking him by surprise. The hit clone disappeared with a bonk. "Open your eyes, stupid Sasuke." The Kyuubi vessel demanded, his voice brave and firm. "Watch me. For I, Uzumaki Naruto never gives up that easily!"

"..." Itachi looked at the boy incredulously, his sexually teasing on his prey all ceased. His Sharingan eyes flickered briefly in the dull light. _This boy..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi was gifted, talented, Sasuke knew. He was called a prodigy for nothing. And a true prodigy the older Uchiha was. No one would ever doubt his fighting ability and shinobi skill. Yet as Sasuke had learnt, what really made Uchiha Itachi a winner wasn't his brute strength or amazing ninja skill. It was his wits. It was his way of fighting. It was the way he placed a pressure down on his opponent, crushing a person's spirit. The feeling of being pushed and pushed until you had no way to escape. Getting his enemy trapped like a cowered animal. Yes, that was what Itachi was more than just talented at. That was what Itachi was fond of.

A mind game.

And he was playing the same game with Naruto, Sasuke noticed, for he could never miss that wicked yet cunning gleam in those cold red eyes. Who would have thought someone so stoic and emotionless could be so playful. In a twisted way. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he watched Naruto battled with his older brother's another clone with a frown. It was nothing difficult to put a bet on the winner. No matter how brave and fierce Naruto fought, Itachi was definitely going to win. No matter what... Yet he continued to watch--with both eyes open.

_"Watch me."_

He didn't know why he did obey the loud dobe. He just did. No matter how desperate he felt.

Blood gushed out from the newly cut wound. Naruto was bleeding again. At this rate, Naruto would surely bleed to death. But...didn't the Akatsuki want the Kyuubi? Itachi couldn't kill Naruto...

_"I don't care of what Akatsuki would do." _

Could he?

More blood. His best friend's blood. The redness was overwhelming. What if Naruto died here? Didn't he say he wouldn't let Itachi win? Was it just a self-comforting saying that he used to make himself feel better while he secretly enjoyed this sinful experience?

_"You maybe the winner this time but you won't be the winner in the end."_

The blond boy was sent tumbling to the floor with a harsh kick.

_"I own you, little brother. You've to obey me."_

Naruto coughed out thick dark blood so much it was frightening. He could be dead. Yet his determined blue eyes said he wouldn't surrender. Despite how he was pressed, he didn't give up. And he helped himself up to his feet once again.

_Why're you so strong, Naruto? What make you so strong?_

Pain... So much pain…

_"Open your eyes, stupid Sasuke. Watch me. For I, Uzumaki Naruto, never gives up that easily!" _

_"I don't want to lose anymore of those precious and close to me." _

Sasuke watched as Naruto tried and tried again. The blond boy never failed to stand up even though all his effort were in vain. His spirit was unable to be crushed. It was stronger than that tall cliff where the respectable faces of the previous Hokages were crafted. And look at him, what was he doing? Just sitting there and watch like some useless trashes? He who was called a genius, the best shinobi in Konoha just sat and watched his best friend, the dead-last got killed before his eyes without doing anything? How ironic was that?

_"You're mine, little brother."_

The raven haired-boy looked down reproachfully at his brother's strong arm around him. Even now that he had freed himself from those metal chain and there was nothing but the wall of flesh to stop him, it was nothing different. He was still chained if he didn't escape. He had to. Yet there was this traitorous part of him that screamed the opposite. It wanted to stay. It wanted to be dominated. It yearned for this warmth it had never felt for years. It yearned...for his brother.

_No. My brother is dead. He has been long-dead since the day the clan was wiped out._ He mentally protested._ This man is just a shell of someone I use to know. A man deserves to die._

Chakra rushed through his vein, sending sparks of life to their owner's hands as they formed into different styles of seals.

_"Hate me...detest me..."_

And with the echoing cry of thousand birds, the bright blue spark of Chidori was released free.

_"I will never stop hating you."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chidori. I know that technique. The exquisite blue spark of the fatal lightning with the cry of thousand birds. Those little birds sing and so do you. As if a paralyzing spell has been lifted, I can sense your hatred. It's rushing through your vein like pumping adrenaline. I look into your eyes...and this time, little brother, I'm glad that that little spark you possess now erupts burning again. The shade of your fighting spirit, the anger in your eyes...so delicious. Just like you. _

_...I've never thought of making you mine in this way before. The first time I saw you after these years of growing up, I have to say it all started with just a simple lust. I cared not if you would hurt. I have hurt you before. What was so different? But again, I saw you cry--salty tears rolling down your cheeks and it started. This strange sinking feeling. Sinking down and down like I'm drowning it makes me suffocate. And I started touching you much more gently it was startling. It scares me. _

_Wasn't all those years we spent as brothers just my own amusing act? Wasn't there a scrap of real emotions I felt in the performance? _

_...Even I can't lie to myself..._

_I do still care for you, little brother. _

_And it scares me. I got carried away by my own game and my own feeling of possessiveness. Possessiveness? Hn. That may be the only thing that didn't start from pure lust, for I have decided to mark you mine since before you even remember. My little brother...my beautiful doll...trying to beat me at my own game..._

_And yet this sinking feeling I have…_

_...It rots even me, biting deep into my dark soul._

…

It seemed the table had been turned. Or was it?

TBC

I will stop here. Too bad… Nothing going on much. I meant to end all the fights and let them escape already but it seems again I couldn't. The more I write, the longer it gets. I'll tell you what, actually this fic is supposed to be four-chapter-long but yeah, you know this is chapter 9 already. But I have a feeling that my writing is getting worse. Is it?

I need your comment. Please leave me a review. Don't let me hang here alone. T-T


	5. Chapter X

Possession

Disclaimer: I own none of Naruto characters. They rightly belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. But I do own some of the characters that I made up to be members of Akatsuki.

Warning: Yaoi. Incest. Violence. Bondage. Semi-rape. Crossdressing. Some OCs. If you find any of the said materials disturbing, I suggest you leave this page immediately. You've been warned, so don't flame me about that.

Pairing: Itachi/Sasuke and Sasuke/Naruto Eventually Itachi/Sasuke

Note: I'm sorry for the error in the last chapter format on It works correctly on but I have no idea why it came out like that. But after my 4th effort, I finally got it right. So if you were confused with ch. 9, please reread the last chapter again. My humblest apology.

Chapter X: Blowing Up

The thousand birds chirped. Loudly. Their cries echoed even louder than that of the mighty thunderstorm outside as blue energy surged, forming into deadly crackling spark. It was such a foolish act, he knew, for Chidori was a technique that required a good distance and speed before attacking but right now...at such close distance...even though he had already known that it wouldn't work, Sasuke had made up his mind for the risk. For it was better than nothing. _At least...it can give Naruto the chance... _

Itachi watched his younger brother. Chidori would certainly not work with him...and with such close distance... Didn't Sasuke know that? And as he looked back again into those blood-red eyes...

_It seems you have made up your mind already, eh, little brother? _

The chirping spark was getting nearer and nearer, ready to plunge its beak for the taste of blood.

_Fine then. _

Without much effort, the older Uchiha swiftly grabbed Sasuke's wrist just in time before the Chidori got him and slammed the boy into the wall, holding that wrist captive behind his back. The blue lightning cut into the wall, just like the first time Sasuke had tried using it on him, blowing a large chunk of the wall beside them up. "I see you still possess that little spark inside you, little brother." Itachi whispered into the younger boy's ear, his hot breath tickling the sensitive flesh. "But is it pure hatred for me that drove you to attack?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth as the crackling spark of the Chidori ceased. His brother's hand on his wrist, although as strong as an iron, wasn't that blunt and harsh like that time he had broken his bone. The other hand that used for keeping him still seemed more warm and comforting than cold and uncaring as if Itachi didn't want to hurt him...as if his brother feared that if he treated him harshly, he might break.

_What game are you playing now, Aniki? What more pain do you mean to cause?_

Somehow the curse seal on his neck that seemed to be long dead started to sting, bouncing back to life as white-hot pain abruptly shot through his body. The seal that Kakashi once cast upon that blemished mark broke and let the foul pattern run free, quickly spreading all over the young Uchiha's porcelain flesh like some kind of disease.

Itachi's eyes narrowed at the reappearance of that blasted mark. _This is... _His hands quickly let go of Sasuke as the boy's knees started to give away, unable to bear so much pain surging through his already weak body. Instead those hands came to support the fallen boy as he fell limply back into his arms like a stringless puppet.

"Let go of him, you bastard!" Naruto yelled, his voice shaking with anger as unbelievably powerful chakra swirled about him, yellow and red mixing into glowing orange hue before it became redder and redder as if Kyuubi too was unleashing its rage out. The dark chakra hissed madly as if to compete with the maddening storm outside and like a children's lie, his wounds were all gone, leaving nothing that even looked like a bruise. And faster than any ordinary eyes could see, the enraged Naruto charged at Itachi but the clone got into his way first.

"Out of my way!" That red chakra hissed even louder as its threads spread out from the vessel's body in every direction, destroying everything in their range like a ki blast.

The older Uchiha's clone raised his arms to protect himself from this shockwave that dimmed his sense as he dodged back but was met with Naruto himself as the blond boy charged at him with an incredible speed and punched him with all the power he had. The last thing the clone could see before it hit the grandiose bookshelves-- many books of many sizes fell from their places--and disappear into a puff of smoke was Naruto's eyes which were no longer of sky-blue but of red, demonic red with narrow black slits that reminded him of a savage canine.

A fox indeed.

Even though the clone didn't have as much power as the real one but to be able to get rid of it twice was rather...impressive.

The rain blew in through the gap that Sasuke's Chidori previously made. Some of the freezingly cold grey droplets hit the Kyuubi vessel's already numb skin. And it was getting more and more numb as the time passed by. Naruto eyed his stoic enemy fiercely, crackling his fingers. _I'd better finish this fight soon... _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound caught Neji's attention yet without turning to look at it, the white eyed-boy could register what it was. Tiny pieces of rocks, soils, cement which were parts of the wall fell from the floor above to the muddy ground. And the largest chunk, due to its weight and the gravity, hit the earth hardest, sending sticky mud flying all over the area. Neji frowned. _Naruto..._

"Worried?" Shiki asked, tilting her head to the side mockingly. "Don't worry. You'll soon follow your little friend but..." She grinned. "That will be after we free the Kyuubi from his body." She paused a little before she continued: "Judging from your expression, it must be him, am I correct? But I'll have to admit. He's quite clever to be able to sneak in without we noticing first. I wonder which method he used to get past us?"

"...You talk too much." He said, throwing more shurikens at her.

Shiki dodged them easily, the smile never leaving her lips as she countered back with her needles. "And you should try talking more because you'll regret it when you're no longer breathing."

Again Neji used Kaiten to shield himself from those little needles. Yet...

His eyes widened as he noticed something but too late! he was trapped in the nest of shiny strings--the strings were so thin, it was difficult for bare eyes to see--even with the Byakkugan. Had he moved just a little, those strings would have cut him into bits.

"..." _Those previous attacks were to set this up? Underestimating me?_

"You know what Hyuuga-san, the first point that make this fight your big mistake is that..." The chestnut haired-woman lifed her hand up to give him a clearer sight of her needles--each with string attached to the point side. "You told me your name." She said. "The Hyuugas is very famous about their advance bloodline and although we don't have any sample of the Byakkugan yet, we, medic nin, are all through with every detail we have. And I'll tell you, not only the Hyuugas that we have the information."

"The secret of the Byakkugan is always wanted by many." Neji retorted calmly. "So I don't see why that can be counted as a mistake."

"That's it. That's your second mistake." Shiki said, taking a few steps back. Above them, the blackened sky was in total chaos with the storm that didn't seem to stop but echoing madly like a war gong. "You're too confident about your skill." As she took another step back, she quickly did hand seals.

Rat. Tiger. Rat. Goat. Rooster. Horse.

Her hands formed each respectively. "These strings have my chakra coating all over, even your technique cannot cut them." And as she finished the last one... "As for your last mistake..." She raised her needles high and in a flash of bright white, thunder struck down at both of them, blasting everything in the area in a large circle. Soon nothing could be seen but the thick smoke clouding all over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked at Itachi, then at the raven haired-boy in his enemy's arms and his eyes narrowed. There was not much time to waste. _I have promised I would come back for you. Now that I'm here, I won't let him have you. I'll keep my promise, Sasuke. I'm bringing you back home no matter how much it costs! _

After all these years, this was finally the time to show the result of his hard training. "Hahhhhhhhhhhh!" Chakra started to form in Naruto's hand, swirling into a circular shape of Rasengan of which color, like its caster's eyes, changed from clear blue to red and black as it screeched its ear splitting noise as if to threaten its enemy.

Yet Itachi wasn't even bit intimidated. He shifted, now using only one hand to support Sasuke, the other one taking out his shurikens.

Naruto dashed toward the S rank criminal in a swift blur of red, black and yellow, Rasengan at the ready. At the same time, focusing on those shurikens Itachi threw at him so that he could evade it. Yet...

Those shurikens cut through the air--each with a sharp swish, flying right past the blond boy's shoulder, doing completely no harm to him. _What? Miss? _It would be funny if someone like Uchiha Itachi would miscalculate his target. It was as if those shurikens weren't aimed at him. _Wait! If they weren't aimed at me, then whom...? _Naruto immediately spun around as that thought struck him just in time to see a familiar set of flying needles flying toward him.

The blond boy evaded some while the rest of those small needles were deflected by the red chakra that was swirling about him. His expression turned sour with disdain at the presence of the chestnut haired-man standing in the doorway. Shiryuu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiki wiped the blood from her face with the back of her hand. Her nose scrunched up a little at the smell of charred flesh. She shook her head. "Your last mistake is that you are not aware of my advance bloodline. Our chakra had a special immunity to thunder." She said, slowly walking up to where Neji used to stand--now with the smoke still clouding all over. "Now let's hope your eyes didn't get damaged too m-"

Smash.

A fist flew out of the veil of smoke and hit Shiki right between her breast. White chakra rushed into Shiki's body as fast as electricity. "Wha-what!? How did you-!?" She coughed out blood as Neji's jyuuken did its work efficiently. "Genjutsu?"

"No. This wasn't a genjutsu." replied Neji. "If you can't evade it, all you have to do is prepare for a good defense." He looked down at his own body and Shiki followed his gaze. She gasped in surprise at what she saw.

The white eyed-boy's body was only slightly charred but instead it was cut severely all over and covered in blood. Neji smirked and gave the chestnut haired-woman a better look at the cause of his wounds: Shiki's strings. "You said these strings are coated with your chakra and from your action, it spoke clearly what you were going to do, so all I need to do was to envelope myself with your chakra, with these strings."

"Tha-that's imbecile!" Shiki stuttered, her violet eyes widened in disbelief. "You can't even be sure about my advance bloodline!"

"Sometimes imbecile actions can lead you to victory." With that, Neji finished her off with another punch of his jyuuken.

_I maybe careless but…_ "You're crazy." That was the last thing the chestnut haired-woman said before she fell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's nice to see you again, Naruto-kun." The man said in a mocking friendly tone, which obviously held nothing sincere. Naruto growled. Shiryuu ignored that and turned to face his hated ally. "I was just wondering what important business the high and mighty Uchiha Itachi was doing that he couldn't make it for the party and now I think I know the reason why." Violet eyes glared hatefully at the indifferent Uchiha.

Itachi merely gazed back--blood-red met dark violet. Yet those Sharingan eyes abruptly switched into a dangerous glare as they noticed the way their violet opponents were looking at the frail figure in his arm. The curse seal was now spreading all over his pale body.

"What a shameless thief you are." Shiryuu said, holding the Uchiha's gaze without wavering. "What make you think you can steal the other's prize without doing anything?"

"...You're interfering my business with Naruto-kun." Itachi said plainly. A kunai came to replace the shurikens in his free hand.

"You're not answering my question, Uchiha." Shiryuu growled. "The prize should be mine."

Before Itachi could say anything, Naruto furiously interrupted the conversation. "Stop talking about him as if he were some unfeeling thing not a human!"

"Hmm...maybe I should deal with you first." And nodding to himself, the chestnut haired-man leaped into the air and fired a combo of needles at Naruto.

"That old trick won't work with me!" Naruto roared, his powerful chakra blowing those offending pointy objects away while aiming his already prepared Rasengan at Itachi and promptly sprouted a bunshin to deal with Shiryuu.

The Rasengan missed its target by a few strands of hair as it hit the wall instead and instantly blew it up in a strong whirlwind of bottled-up energy while the other Naruto who had just exchanged a punch with Shiryuu, grinned in a very Naruto-ish way. "Heh, let's blow it up!" And using the last of his chakra, the blond boy's blood-smeared hands moved quickly into different forms of seal.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Suddenly the whole building shook and more scream from the first floor that definitely came from the guests could be heard as a gigantic frog emerged from nowhere and destroyed one side of the mansion--rock, soil, cement and dust filling the air--with the presence of its huge size alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hn. I shouldn't have worried about him." Neji smirked as he looked at Naruto's devastating handiwork and Gamabunta who had just been invited while trying to stand straight himself. His pearly-white eyes gazed at the unconscious Akatsuki woman lying in front of him. "Your logic won't always be correct if you can't read your opponent's thought." He said softly, then turning his gaze up at the giant frog, who seemed to be a bit annoyed at Naruto's asking.

Neji couldn't help but smirked again at the blond boy bouncing up and down on the frog's head. _Seems like he's fine enough. I here can't even stand straight... _

"Captain!" The ANBUs left their former positions and quickly ran to check their chief's condition. Neji gave a long sigh. "I'm alright."

Yet his relieved expression soon changed into a frown marring his handsome face when he noticed the grim expression on Naruto's face. "What happened?" He wondered out loud.

The blond boy's eyes, now returned to their natural color, looked around as if searching for something.

And then it hit him, making him frown even deeper. Naruto was there, safe and sound but...

Where was Sasuke?

TBC

Yay! Finally, I've finished with all the difficult action parts. Now it will be a lot easier to write. The next chapter will be out soon.

Please, please, please review.

Oh, and merry chrismas, everyone!


	6. Chapter XI

Possession

Disclaimer: I own none of Naruto characters. They rightly belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. But I do own some of the characters that I made up to be members of Akatsuki.

Warning: Yaoi. Incest. Violence. Bondage. Semi-rape. Crossdressing. Some OCs. If you find any of the said materials disturbing, I suggest you leave this page immediately. You've been warned, so don't flame me about that.

Pairing: Itachi/Sasuke, Sasuke/Naruto, and slight Neji/Naruto. Eventually Itachi/Sasuke

Note: Here we finally have sweet ItaSasu after many chapters of sadistic and tormenting incest. ::sweatdrops:: If you read my pairing note of recent chapters and the way the story proceeds you should have known by now that this story will end with Itachi/Sasuke. I have to say I'm really sorry for Sasuke/Naruto fans but this story is called 'Possession' for a good reason and besides, you can always find a lot of good SasuNaru stuffs out there. (Not that I say my story is good, though.) I'm sorry for disappointing you.

Still, this story will have some SasuNaru bits in the upcoming chapters. Hope that will cheer you up a bit. Sorry again and thank you for reading.

Chapter XI: Falling Facade

Rain, rain, rain. Cold and wet tingled his burning skin. Burning...white-hot pain...so painful...spreading all over his wounded skin. Large splashes of the grey rain showering down on him hurt badly yet it helped cool down the burning heat. His senses were dulled and numb yet even if it was just vaguely, he still registered being held so tight and protective in somebody's arms. It felt strangely secured and yet familiar...

But why did it feel so familiar?

Even if his sub-conscious part knew the reason oh-so-clearly, at this state of head-spinning fever, he didn't want to dare think.

...Were he to open his eyes now, would he see the one and only person he wished and longed for? Or would he meet with those eyes of emptiness that was his nightmare for many nights?

Those strong arms gently put him down. He could feel the blemished skin of his back, through the thin fabric of his robe, press against the solid tree trunk. The earth beneath him was soft, almost liquidized and slippery. Usually the footprints would be easily tracked with the muddy earth but with the rain that seemed to never stop, the traces were washed away no matter how many times they were made. And here, he was. Alone in the darkness behind his eyelids yet if he were to open his eyes...would he still be alone with the same emptiness in his heart?

If he opened his eyes, would he be able to accept another reality after another dream he had just woken up? Or would he still dream the illusion he had lost himself in? So many dreams to wake from. So many lies that seemed so real. But...after everything that happened...what was the worst he could fear?

And slowly...the raven haired-boy cracked his eyes open...

The world he saw was spinning, his entire body still convulsing from the pain from the curse seal. There, in front of him, was an image of a dark silhouette standing tall in stark of the white-lightning sky. Sasuke squinted his eyes, trying to make out the face and other details of that image. Through his glazed obsidian orbs everything he saw was soft and blurry yet he still recognized it. That face... How could he forget?

It was his older brother. Yet it wasn't the seventeen year-old cruel criminal of the now that he loathed...

The trace of emotionless mask and harshness of years all faded from that handsomely sculpted face, leaving only the familiar sight of a long-gone premature face with eyes no longer the shade of bloody crimson but the blackness of midnight obsidian. The face of the one long-gone, the one long-dead... The one he so longed for.

The face of his 13-year-old big brother. The kind one who would never hurt him.

His already glazed eyes burnt with fresh tears, feeling the gentle touch of that beautiful hand on his cool cheek. The hand was cold--as cold as the rain currently pouring--yet at least...

It felt real.

Slowly, the younger one's hand began to move, finding its way up, seeking desperately for that one single hand of his beloved brother as if fearing that it would disappear like afternoon mist. Weak, shaking fingers clumsily bounded themselves around the other's as they found them, pleading their silence plea for this person to stay.

"Nii-san..."

A ghostly whisper escaped the boy's dainty lips--so feeble like a sigh of weakening breath. For once he wasn't ashamed of crying openly. He needed this. He wanted this. He longed for this. So many days of pretending, so many nights of weeping. Illusion or not, he didn't care. He didn't want to care. And that moment, the icy facade of the proud lion fell, crumbling into thousand shards of tiny bits. Crystal tears fell down his stinging cheeks, falling and falling as if it couldn't be stopped anymore. All the pain once restrained there, all the sorrow once hidden behind those eyes...all were pouring out.

Sasuke held onto his brother's hand like there was no tomorrow. He didn't believe in tomorrow. Not anymore. So many lies...so many pains...

_"Tomorrow, Sasuke." _

Those words and a usual poke on his forehead. He used to believe it. Every time. He wanted to believe it even though he knew it already that Itachi never kept his promise.

Never.

Crying and crying, his tears fell--glistering like magnificent gems in this stormy night of chaos. Lightning flashed from time to time, along with the almighty roars of thunder over the sound of broken sobbing.

_A young raven haired-boy cried and cried, sitting alone on the silent swing. He cried so hard, his voice became croaked and dry and no more tear coming out of his reddened eyes. Where was his brother when he needed him? "Nii-san, where're you?" A small sob escaped the young boy's quivering lips but even waiting and waiting there until night fell...and tiredness and slumber claimed him...the boy was still alone. Waiting and waiting...he waited...until dawn came...but his brother wasn't there yet._

_How could he be there? How could he be there for him when the one drying his tears was the same one that made him cry? _

Behind the veil of the poor boy's self-induced illusion, Itachi's red eyes widened at the unexpected sight. His proud brother was crying openly--crying and sobbing and trembling--like a helpless little child he had been. _...Do I need to grind these fallen pieces into dust? _

That slender hand clinging onto his...those tears staining those pale cheeks...those lips slightly quivering...how many years that had cruelly passed, it was his little brother all the same.

_"You look as if you were going to cry." _

Liar. Liar. Liar.

_'So what, brother? So what if I do cry?' _

Hate. Hate. Hate.

_'Do you even care if I cry?'_

Stop playing games. So tired of pretending.

_"Nii-san, I love you." _

"...While I waste my time lying to you all these years, you're still bad at lying, Sasuke." Itachi voiced softly, crouching down in front of his little brother. His free hand moved up to tuck the grey rope Sasuke wore open to have a better look at the curse seal. It spread its ugly pattern all over Sasuke's skin and was swallowing him bit by bit, draining his life energy. Yet...

"Nii-san...nii-san..." The boy mumbled feverishly, squeezing the hand he held tight and brought it up to his wet face. Tears didn't stop falling from those eyes of his and some of the clear droplets fell on to Itachi's backhand. "..." Just like those old times, as if it was his instinct, the older Uchiha reached out and wiped those warm tears away from his brother's face. Only to pause a moment later to stare in surprise at the blasted pattern that faded away where he had touched.

_Even myself can't deny it. I do still care for you, little brother. _

"...Whatever I do, little brother, you seem to never hate me enough, do you?"

More crystal rivulets of tears joined the rain in a muddy puddle on the soft earth--each droplet with an almost inaudible sound of splashing. Yet their owner had only vague idea of them as the thin robe he wore was being tucked open, revealing his bare skin to the raining world. But what was so different? With or without that robe, it was still cold all the same. Sasuke's skin was cool like that of the tombstone yet underneath the boy was being burnt alive with the unbearable hotness of the curse seal. Cold yet hot at the same time. His body tensed and trembling like mad.

Finishing with undressing his brother, the older Uchiha gently pulled the lithe form into his arms. His clothes might be wet but it was a lot better than what Sasuke had. And slowly but firmly, his free hand start to roam his brother's naked form, feeling every bit of that porcelain skin. Every single cut, every single bruise--some he caused by himself, some Sasuke had from his fight before--he didn't miss. Soon those ugly patterns started to fade from Sasuke's skin as if they had never been there before wherever it was touched.

Curse seal...the symbol of hatred. Hatred caused by the unforgivable sin that hand had committed. Yet...that same hand...it was now doing the healing. The same hand.

The killing hand, the healing hand.

As he did this, unable to deny the old caring big brother inside him that was stirred awake again, Itachi couldn't help feeling a twinge of forbidden desire rushing through him again...with every touch...every stroke...feeling everything that was his brother.

In response to those touches, a subtle moan, almost like a cat mewling, escaped Sasuke's lips. Even with his pleasant dream of a loving brother he so wished for, he still couldn't stop himself from responding to those sinful touches that meant more than just brotherly he had experienced as of late. He mewed again, feeling Itachi's gentle hand slide languidly down his thigh, chasing away the foul mark. And the younger Uchiha pressed himself closer to the warm body embracing him, resting his head on the other's well-built chest, listening to the heartbeat inside to ensure himself of this reality. His other arm sneaked itself around his older brother's waist and stayed there.

Sasuke gasped as Itachi's hand ran pass his sensitive spot. It sent sparks of sudden lust surging through his body and he couldn't stop it anymore. Despite the weak state his body was in, he quickly brought his brother hand, which he was cradling, up to his lips. Pink tongue darted out to give a small but effective lick, which made the older Uchiha jerk in surprise. Yet Itachi recovered a milli-second later and crushed their lips together in a deep, long-lasting kiss. Their tongues danced and entwined together in a battle of dominance until the younger one was forced to surrender, letting his brother tongue slip inside his intoxicating mouth.

With their lips still locked in their passionate kiss, Sasuke slid down the tree trunk he was leaning against. His arm, the one that used to be around Itachi's waist, slid up to grab one of his brother's strong shoulders and pulled him down on top of him.

"Stay with me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I told you to just go there and rescue Sasuke back not to fight a war but you didn't listen, do you, Naruto?" Tsunade scowled at the young teen sitting on a wooden chair in front of her, leaning back and forth.

"Shh. Not so loud, old hag! Your voice will wake him up!" Naruto retorted. Of all the people going on the mission and had a real fight, the blond boy seemed to be the one least hurt thanks to the Kyuubi.

"Oh, so you're doing a good job keeping your voice low?" She asked, still scowling, her voice lower its volume a bit, though. "And who're you calling an old hag?" Naruto stuck his tongue out at her but she pretended that she didn't see it and went on with her rant: "With their hideout discovered and partly destroyed, thanks to your handiwork, the Akatsuki will surely move to a new place and it will be even more complicated to detect them...You really did a bad job, Naruto."

Naruto pouted.

Tsunade sighed. "Still, there was someone who had enough responsibility and brain. We still have some information of the people connected with them left thanks to Neji and his team." On hearing Neji's name, it suddenly hit Naruto. "How is Neji? He didn't get it that bad, did he?"

"Unfortunately, he did." The fifth hokage sighed again. "Getting nasty cuts all over with some specially made string-like weapon. With the weapon user's chakra still remained in the wounds, it interferes my healing..."

Baby blue eyes widened as he heard that. "Sure you will be able to heal him, right, baba? Right?"

"Tsunade-baba, y-" Before Naruto could speak his whole sentence, Tsunade quickly interrupted. "Hey, since when is there any wound that I can't heal?" Godaime gave him her reassuring smile of confidence before she crouched down from her standing position to the blond boy's eyes level. "Stop acting like some mother hens." She said, resting a finger on his nose. "What!?"

"I already have so many work and now you're making me do twice more." Her eyes darted toward the sleeping raven haired-boy on the bed. That one finger of hers started to poke Naruto there again and again. "If you want to play a mother hen, then lend me a helping hand and take care of one of your lovely chicks, ok?" And with one last not so gently poke on his nose, she left the room, leaving a red nosed-Naruto, who hadn't finished processing the words she had said yet behind.

And it was some time after the honorable fifth hokage had left that, a loud yell could be heard. "What do you mean my chicks!? Damn you, old hag!"

But alas, Tsunade wasn't there to hear him anymore.

"...Uhn..." The sound coming from the bed caught Naruto's attention. He sat back on his chair and turned to see his teammate's obsidian eyes flutter open.

"..." The young Uchiha blinked a few times at the bright light of the room before his eyes finally adjusted to it and took in the surrounding. Here, he remembered, was the Konoha hospital. He was on the bed...Naruto was on the chair beside him...but there was no sign of his brother...

He shut his eyes again. Images of what had happened some time before flashed in his mind...

_I ask you to stay but you never do, do you, brother? _

TBC

Ok. I will stop this chapter here. This isn't the ending yet though I could end it all here if I'm evil and lazy enough. But no, dear reader, there're still something that need to be covered. I hope this chapter isn't too boring for your taste seeing that it's long and a lot of adjectives have been used. ::sweatdrops::

Anyway, could you please kindly leave me a review? Please? ::puppy dog eyes::


	7. Chapter XII

Possession

Disclaimer: I own none of Naruto characters. They rightly belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. But I do own some of the characters that I made up to be members of Akatsuki.

Warning: Shounen-ai/Yaoi. Incest. Some OCs. If you find any of the said materials disturbing, I suggest you leave this page immediately. You've been warned, so don't flame me about that.

Pairing: Itachi/Sasuke and Sasuke/Naruto. Eventually Itachi/Sasuke

Note: Kisame is so observing in this that it makes him strange, doesn't it? Well, I don't know but I think he's easy to write that way and it makes things easier for me. Oh well… I maybe equally strange as him.

By the way, sorry for late update. (Again!) I was so busy with my university project and preparing for final examination. Please understand…we share the same pain. I'm just normal human…

Chapter XII: Your thought, My thought

The heavy rain had finally stopped. Yet the great Akatsuki mansion was still in total chaos. Kisame observed all this as he walked among the rubbles and people; in this case meant their guests, talking and screaming nonsense in panic and some even already left. The other members were trying to fix everything in tact as much as possible while having the very same thought of quickly moving from there to another safe place as fast as possible in case Konoha sent more shinobi to attack them while they were kept busy.

Sometimes…he quite missed the Akatsuki of before. That way, they would already have moved from this place and didn't have to worry about the political and financial relationship. And he was quite sure his partner had the very same idea. Itachi might not talk much but during all these years of working together, Kisame thought he was able to read some of the Uchiha's complicated thoughts.

"I thought you weren't coming back, Itachi-san." The shark-like man said, trying to sound like joking but in fact, after he had discovered that Itachi had gone missing after the Kyuubi blew the mansion up, he had been thinking that the raven haired-beauty had really quitted.

The said Uchiha simply ignored that statement, taking the being of their surrounding in with his piercing crimson gaze. He was wet all over, Kisame noticed. His hair, even though wet with droplets of water dripping from then and there, was quite a mess, for some of the long black tresses fell out of their usual place of being held back by a piece of cloth and clung to his pale neck.

"We're trying to fix things up and move from here as fast as it is allowed. So much damage we've got this time." Kisame reported. "Shiki is injured and I don't think her twin brother will be able to…" he sniggered before changing the topic. Well, who cared about Shiryuu? The man could heal himself and his sister and cursed as spiteful as he wanted. What interested the shark-like man more was that…

"Well, forget that." He grinned, baring his sharp teeth. "I think I quite find the reason your cloak is missing much more interesting."

"…" Itachi narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't have to answer that." He said and turned his back on his Kisame.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he registered that he was now back in Konoha, the first thought that came to Sasuke's mind was that… Itachi had left him again. The tormented boy closed his eyes and tried to stop himself from breaking down crying again as earlier images of him and his brother flashed again and again in the darkness behind his eyelids. He took a shuddering breath and trying to get a hold of himself. That was when…

"Hey."

Rustle.

Something heavy and damp yet strangely warm fell on him, forcing Sasuke back to open his eyes, which widened immediately the moment they laid on the object. He stared at it for a long moment before raising his gaze to meet with Naruto's.

The blue eyed-blond looked pained—his usually bright blue orbs were dull as if losing its life lightand a small smile was tugging his lips. It was a sincere smile yet it seemed strangely empty. "I found it with you when I, well…actually, we, found you. So I thought…" He hesitated as if thinking it was a good idea or not and moved his chair closer to his now-sitting friend on the bed. "Well, I think you may want to keep it."

"…" Black-coal eyed was transfixed on the blond kitsune's face. For once, the gaze wasn't harsh or emotionless or holding back something…it was just plain tantalizing. They held each other's gaze for a while before Sasuke broke away, looking back at his Itachi's cloak in his laps. Thin fingers traced the red cloud pattern painfully slowly as if mesmerizing it. Even now, his brother's scent was still lingered there.

The raven haired-boy was torn between two difficult decisions. He could take the cloak in his arms right now and savor in the lingered presence of his brother. Or he could just reject it and tear it apart, indulging himself back in the poison that was his hatred.

…Either way, it wouldn't help him forget. It couldn't erase the scars. Sasuke bit his lips.

"…It's okay to cry." came Naruto's quiet voice. The young kitsune's face became even sadder as he recalled finding Sasuke in the forest, sleeping soundlessly as he was wrapped in his brother's cloak. He remembered the look on the Uchiha heir's face and he had to admit…

Never before had he seen Sasuke look so content.

The Uchiha was silent for a while. When he spoke up, all the anguishes were gone completely from his face. "I'm fine." He pulled the sheet back. He was about to leave the bed, it seemed. "I don't need your pity."

Naruto frowned and pushed him back down. Sasuke stared at him and tried to sit up…only to be shoved back down again—this time with much more force. The stubborn Uchiha let out an aggressive growl, glaring up at Naruto. "What do you think you are doing, dobe?"

"Could you stop being an ass just once?" Though the words were rather harsh, Naruto's face wasn't. Sasuke was about to retort but he became loss for words.

Naruto looked as if he was going to cry.

"I didn't offer you pity." The blue eyed-blond said. "You didn't want to be pitied but it's you that make yourself pitiful, Sasuke. I was…no…I am offering you…company." _And I thought I was your best friend… At least I thought that we… _

"…Naruto. I…" Sasuke opened his mouth but nothing came out but the first two words.

And when the silence in the room became so thick that he couldn't bare it the moment later, Naruto left the room without any other word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto closed the door with a quiet bang. As soon as everything that reminded him of a certain raven-haired bastard disappeared from his sight, he slid down the door with his hands covering his face.

_Shit, I was the one running away when I was supposed to take care of him. How stupid._

"Naruto? What're you doing out here?" asked a female voice. Naruto slowly looked up. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura saw the depressed look on her teammate's face and sighed, sitting down next to him. "Is Sasuke-kun alright?" She asked, twirling the two flowers in her grip absent-mindedly. Well, from her tone, Naruto could tell her true question was that 'Is it alright to see Sasuke right now?' And his head drooped as he answered it with a shrug.

The pink haired-girl replied soundlessly with her mouth forming a small 'o' shape. And she sighed again. She wished she knew what had happened with the mission, she wished that she had been there to help but no, she had to be happened to be on another mission and it was just this morning that she had just heard the news.

Yet Naruto was quite positive that it was better she didn't know the whole story. That would do her no good. Even though Sakura had toughened up all these years, she was, after all, still very devoted to Sasuke.

A sweet fragrance touched his nostrils and Naruto looked up again to see Sakura waving one of her flowers in front of him. The pink shade of its petals reminded him of Sakura's hair only a little bit lighter. "Sakura-chan?"

"This one is for you, Naruto." She smiled. "Thanks for bringing Sasuke-kun back."

"…It was nothing. He helped me so I just helped him back." He replied. "The other one is for Sasuke, right?"

"Yes. Thank you, anyway." Sakura leant back against the door and let out her third sigh. "And you know what, I'm kinda jealous."

Cerulean eyes widened slightly as he heard that. "Jealous of what?"

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed this before or not but…" She turned to look at her teammate straight in the eyes. "You're the only one Sasuke-kun cares to listen to even if he doesn't seem like it."

The words rang in the boy's ears over and over again and the boy was silent as if in trance as Sakura continued:

"If you were a girl, I think you would be a really tough rival. Ah well…that sounds awfully stupid. Forget it." She patted him on the shoulder and stood up.

"You're leaving?"

"Well, yeah." Even if she were to stay any longer, she didn't think it would help. She'd better leave. Many emotions swarmed in her beautiful emerald eyes but she held them back with a smile so much like Naruto's when he spoke to Sasuke earlier as she waved him goodbye. "Please take care of Sasuke-kun. Don't let him do anything that's bad for himself. Bye."

Naruto watched her go, then looked back at the flowers in his grip.

_If you were a girl, I think you would be a really tough rival._

He had denied it before, even confirming it to himself but…

_What if I really do love Sasuke, Sakura-chan?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke turned the shower on, letting the hot spray of water soothe his aching muscles as his hand took a tight grip on the iron bar to balance himself in case his knees chose to betray him. He closed his eyes. The sound of the water hitting the tub was so loud that it prevented his jumbled thoughts to order. It was good for him, though, for he wouldn't have to suffer from another mental breakdown. And hell, if someone were needed to be sent to an asylum, he'd rather it be Naruto.

That way he could visit him every day and brought him his favorite ramen despite the large notice saying 'Do not feed the animal' posted there.

At that, his lips curved into a twisted smile. Well, at least, he still had his sense of humor despite it being wicked and not funny. He knew Naruto was worry and he just had to be an ass. His hand reached for the shampoo bottle and poured some into his palm. Its cool scent was nice and relaxing and he decided that he liked it. Maybe he should buy himself this brand next time…

He began messaging his scalp while trying to comb the tangles out of his hair with his fingers. For once he wondered why he had let his hair grow so long and never bothered to cut it. He used to be proud of it but the real reason? Even he himself couldn't answer it.

Yet as he continued to work on his long hair, he started to feel that his fingers weren't his own as they ran along the length of each locks. Obsidian eyes suddenly turned red as soon as they snapped open as the boy whirled around to look behind him.

No one was there.

Endless stream of water ran down the boy's body, cleansing away the shampoo as the white froths followed the water down into the pitch-black drain. And blood-red eyes widened at the dull reflection he saw on the shiny surface of the white wall. Sasuke smirked. A bitter smirk meant to mock himself and his own stupid oblivion.

With his long hair, he looked like an exact replica of Itachi.

"_You're mine, little brother."_

…_Maybe you're right brother. You're always right. _

His eyes then caught the sight of a pair of scissors being kept near the sink…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto reentered the room and found that Sasuke had already left the bed. He shook his head and placed Sakura's flower—the one for Sasukein the vase. As for his flower, he hesitated a bit before putting it in the vase next to Sasuke's. He would pick it back after he finished dealing with the Ice Prince.

His ears then caught the sound of water running. Naruto considered waiting for Sasuke to come out yet his traitorous feet had already taken him to stand in front of the bathroom. Swallowing a lump in his throat, the blond kitsune knocked.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

No answer.

Naruto frowned and knocked again.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Sasuke?"

Still, no answer.

"_Don't let him do anything that's bad for himself."_

The blond boy felt his heart skip a beat_. Hell, that bastard shouldn't get any idea of committing suicide! He'd better not!_

Without any permission, Naruto unlocked the door with the spare key, mentally thanking Tsunade for reminding him to get one and barged in. And as soon as he saw Sasuke with scissors, he immediately jumped at him. "What the hell are you doing?" The blond boy yelled.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sudden attack as they both fell back hitting the cold floor with a loud thud.

TBC

Well, that was all for this chapter. Some Sasuke/Naruto moments and Sakura was here also. You know, after reading those new manga chapters, I think she deserves some credits. Despite me being a crazed yaoi fangirl, I could never hate her.

Review will be greatly appreciated. Thank you for everyone's support. (I think this story will be finally finished within next two or three chapters.)


	8. Chapter XIII

Possession

Disclaimer: I own none of Naruto characters. They rightly belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. But I do own some of the characters that I made up to be members of Akatsuki.

Warning: Shounen-ai/Yaoi. Incest. Some OCs. If you find any of the said materials disturbing, I suggest you leave this page immediately. You've been warned, so don't flame me about that.

Pairing: Itachi/Sasuke, Sasuke/Naruto and slight Neji/Naruto. Eventually Itachi/Sasuke and Neji/Naruto.

Note: Well, I've already had a plan for Neji and Naruto. That's why Neji appeared in the first place. And there's SasuNaru in this chappie, too. ;)

As for your concern about me resenting writing this, I've to say it never is that way. True, I said I was busy with my project and I did take a lot of time before updating but I'll never resenting this or turn it into a chore out of unwanted responsibility.

I write because I love to write. It's like expressing what I've in my mind: the obsession and craziness the fangirl in me cannot deny. We all have this obsessive side in ourselves, I positively believe. And we've different ways to express it. As for me, I will never ever hate writing or do it out of guilt and responsibility because writing is what I love. Even though sometimes I may get lazy and lay back doing nothing for a long, long time. :sweatdrops:

Sometimes my idea may be lame but that's what I've in my head at the moment and I can't help expressing it that way. But that doesn't mean I want it to come out that bad. Every writer wants to improve their writing and produce a good-enough product but not every time that the result comes out satisfying for both the writer and the readers. That's what comment and the problem of how to improve are for.

Anyway, I thank you for all your concern and, with all my respect, the love you have for this fanfic. :bows: (And sorry for this long boring rant that may or may not make sense.) Now on with the story.

Chapter XIII: A Little Break

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto yelled, promptly tackling the other boy.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sudden attack and they both fell to the cold floor with a loud thud. Recovered a minute later, the dark-haired boy glared accusingly at Naruto who was now having both his hands locked in a tight grip and happened to be straddling his hips. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that?"

Naruto stared at him incredulously before opening his mouth to retaliate. "Stopping you from doing something stupid."

Sasuke's glare became darker as he tried to get his captive hands out of Naruto's while asking: "I don't see why cutting my hair is considered stupid."

Blue eyes widened and the blond boy stared, stared and stared. "………………" And finally spoke up after a long pause. "…You weren't going to commit suicide?"

Sasuke who had stopped struggling for quite a while regarded him with a look that obviously said 'you're utterly stupid'. That was when relief entered the blond boy's feather and he began to laugh dryly at his overreaction.

When would the dobe finally grow up? The raven haired-boy sighed. "And could you please get off me now? Or else I might have the idea that you're trying to rape me."

On hearing that, heat suddenly crept up the kitsune boy's face, making itself known as red tints on his high cheekbones before spreading all over his face and ears—he looked like a tomato with blond hair, Sasuke noted--as he 'finally' realized what a promising position they were in and that…Sasuke was naked. He quickly let go of Sasuke's hand, stood up and turned around pretty fast, mumbling something incoherent under his breath. Despite his funny reaction, Naruto still didn't leave the bathroom.

Sasuke looked at him, his previous upset mood turning into amusement. He then snatched a clean towel from the bar and wrapped it around his waist. "Oi, dobe." He called.

"…Yeah?" Naruto voiced back, still had his back on him.

Sasuke walked up behind him and Naruto almost jerked in surprise as he felt the other's hand sneak past his waist and down the length of one of his arms—Sasuke's skin was still wet and left some beads of water on his skin. The other was standing so close that the blond boy could smell his shampoo and Sasuke's own scent. So close…

Something cold and solid touched his palm, snapping the blond boy out of his reverie. Naruto shifted his gaze down to the object trusted in his palm. A pair of scissors. Yet before he could say anything, Sasuke spoke up: "I wonder if you would accept this honor to cut my hair for me?"

Okay, so His Highness seemed to be in a better mental condition than he first expected him to be. Naruto felt like slapping the vain bastard right away but he held himself back for two good reasons:

First, slapping was such a girly thing and second, even though this 'asking-for-favor' sounded vain and so one-way gaining, it was an 'asking-for-favor' after all, for this was Sasuke, the oh-so-high-and-arrogant bastard who asked no one for no favor. And it was known that Sasuke was so damn protective of his beautiful hair.

So should he accept this kindly-offered 'honor'?

"Why? I kind of like it long." He asked in curiosity but grabbed the offered scissors before turning slowly to meet with deep obsidian orb. Well, actually, he was about to say 'I thought you liked it long' but changed his mind the last second when he saw the emotion that swim behind those eyes a moment before it was completely sealed, leaving only endless dark void.

"…" _You don't have to try being so emotionless..._

"Do you have to know everything?" Sasuke asked back, his tone rather soft as he took in the slightly pained expression on his best friend's face.

Cerulean orbs wavered like wavy ocean as they reflected the daylight shining through the bathroom window as they met with a pair of pitch-black ones, trying to search the bottomless depth for the emotions concealed there. He found none. Sasuke's so perfect at hiding them. Before, even though those eyes rarely showed anything but anger, there were times that Sasuke had let those other emotions slip but now…

It was all too perfect.

The blond boy broke their gaze and gestured Sasuke to the mirror before walking out of the bathroom. "I'm getting a chair."

Naruto came back a minute later with a wooden chair. He set it in front of the mirror and waited until the other boy took his seat that he spoke up: "Be sure that you won't regret me being your personal hair-dresser later, ok?"

Sasuke merely quirked and eyebrow at him. Naruto sighed and taking that as a yes, he started to comb the long, silky locks from the very base to the end its full mid-back length one last time. And he was startled at how soft those midnight-black locks felt slipping through the comb and his fingers fluidly like water. For a big moment, the blond boy considered his option to reject 'honor' and not cut Sasuke's long hair.

Yet decided to do as what His Highness wanted in the end. He twirled the scissors in his hand like a professional hair-dresser would and began cutting it. A good portion of silky black hair fell to the floor. Naruto studied his first cut and decided that it wasn't so bad and was about to continue when…

"Wait!" Sasuke interrupted, his trademark scowl marring his fine feather.

"Eh? Changing your mind now?" A fox-like grin spread on Naruto's lips and he twirled the scissors again playfully. "I know Sasuke-chan couldn't tolerate his precious hair being cut off."

Sasuke's scowl deepened. Really, when would the dobe grow up? And hell, he would rather call it 'chop off'.

"I think I should do it myself." The raven-haired boy said and reached for the scissors. But Naruto just put it out of his reach. Sasuke tried again, this time whirling around so fast to snatch it but Naruto managed to dodge and stuck his tongue out at him. "No. You asked me to do it."

"No. Listen, dobe. Your hair-cutting skill is even worse than Gai. Be more reasonable and give me the scissors."

"…But you offered me the honor." Naruto said, feigning to be oh-so-hurt. It was fun and relieving at some points seeing Sasuke get pissed.

"I take it back." The Uchiha heir growled, annoyed. He stood up and was about to use his height advantage to take the scissors back when Naruto quickly stepped aside and announced: "Well, if you don't want me to cut it, then fine. But I won't let you cut it yourself."

"I won't commit suicide!" _Annoying idiot._ "Now give me the scissors."

"It won't come out so nice cutting it yourself." Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

"At least it's better than what you did."

"…Umm…"

Silence prevailed for a while until a smooth voice shattered it.

"Need help?"

Both boys turned to see Neji standing in the doorway. Most parts of his body were covered in bandages, though.

"Neji! I thought you were-" Naruto began.

"Seriously injured?" Neji finished it for him. Naruto nodded.

"Well, Godaime-sama's treatment is much more efficient than you thought. Now I know why Lee recovered so fast back then."

"Oh, so now will you take this honor instead of me to cut Sasuke's hair?" Naruto asked, ignoring the daggers the Uchiha boy glared at him.

Neji looked a little bemused by Naruto's choice of words but let it slip as he took the scissors from the grinning blond. "Sure, why not?"

xxxxxxxxxx

"There. Done." Neji said, brushing the cut off strands off of Sasuke's shoulders while Naruto took his seat beside the sink, watching the Hyuuga genius work. Sasuke nodded and stood up, not caring that he was still half-naked. Naruto then hopped down from his position. "Wow. You're really good, Neji."

"How do you think I keep my hair in constantly good condition?" Neji said, admiring his handiwork.

Sasuke's hair in the front was still kept long but it was cut short in the back. Not too short, though. In fact, it looked almost exactly like what his hair was four years ago except that it was a little bit longer and would need some hair-gel to be spiked up. Seemed like Neji was so observing to know that Sasuke seemed to love his hair the same way he did. Still, why the Uchiha heir decided to have it cut, Neji had no idea but he let it slip.

The white-eyed boy then washed the scissors clean and put it back in place near the sink.

Sasuke, after checking that his hair was okay, turned to give Naruto and Neji a look. "Do you mind if I continue my daily shower now?"

Yet before Naruto could say anything, Neji covered the blond boy's mouth with his hand. "Not at all. Go ahead." And with that, he dragged Naruto out of the bathroom with no problem that Sasuke wondered if the Hyuuga boy was really still wounded.

xxxxxxxxxx

Neji dragged Naruto out of the bathroom, across the room and in the end, dropping him quite hard on Sasuke's bed before sitting himself next to the lying blond boy.

"You know what, if you aren't just sitting there, I might have the idea that you're going to rape me." The blond boy said, trying to sound as plain as Sasuke as he quoted him.

Neji lifted an eyebrow at him, looking a bit thoughtful. "Hmm…that's a nice idea."

"W-what?" Naruto abruptly sat up, staring at his friend wide-eyed. It was a quite miracle that he didn't turn into tomato-Naruto again that day yet there was this strange feeling inside his stomach and he scooted a good distance away from the white-eyed boy.

Neji chuckled softly—his voice rang smoothly like velvet. "Actually, I won't. I don't appreciate the idea of raping people, especially you, Naruto." He met the blond boy's gaze squarely. Even though those white-eyed—so white like fresh snow—never showed emotion, for it was always pure white, it was unlike Sasuke's eyes that hid everything from the world.

As he stared at those white eyes before him, they seemed so open and sincere as if asking for someone to look beneath the shell. After all these years, he had noticed how the Hyuuga boy's gaze, though full of pride and confident, had softened, the slight change on his handsome face…Yet somehow, the blond boy felt like his gaze was now much more intimidating that any harsh one he had encountered before.

"Why?" Naruto couldn't help but wonder, still unable to take an eye off the handsome teen in front of him.

Neji smiled. "Because you're the no. 1 loud ninja of Konoha."

"Oww!" Neji cried out, clutching his arm where Naruto had punched it. The Hyuuga boy then gave Naruto his most vicious glare, which was returned with an oh-so-innocent look.

The Hyuuga genius' expression then became more serious as his eyes rested on the red cloud patterned-black cloak lying not far from them on the same bed. "…"

"He's such a stubborn bastard." Naruto said. _And a selfish one._

"…Sometimes when a bird is freed from a cage, it has nowhere to go and just flies back into the cage." Neji said softly.

A bird that no matter how many times it was set free would fly back into the awaiting cage.

"…I know." Cerulean eyes turned to rest on the close bathroom door. "So what do we do now?"

"It seems that we've lost the best opportunity to wipe out the Akatsuki. Scouts are sent to track down their trail but I don't think it'll be so easy given that they aren't stupid. For now I think…" Neji's gaze then followed Naruto's, resting on the same door.

"He deserves some break."

TBC

There goes a fluffy chapter after all those heavy stuffs. I hope you like. I'm sorry if you found Naruto a little bit too childish here, though. He's difficult to write…

Anyway, please feed the feedback monster. It'll be truly appreciated.

Two more chapters to go, if it goes as I've planned.


	9. Chapter XIV

Possession

Disclaimer: I own none of Naruto characters. They rightly belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. But I do own some of the characters that I made up to be members of Akatsuki.

Warning: Shounen-ai/Yaoi. Incest. If you find any of the said materials disturbing, I suggest you leave this page immediately. You've been warned, so don't flame me about that.

Pairing: Eventually Itachi/Sasuke and Neji/Naruto.

Chapter XIV: A Place Called Home

"_I'm home." He said to no one in particular. He didn't care if anyone heard him as he took off his shoes and walked in. He didn't expect anyone to welcome him yet she was always there. She who always smiled whenever she saw him back. She who smiled whenever her son came home. She who would embrace him with both of her delicate arms…so frail and easily breakable those arms were yet so protective that they never failed to keep her loved one warm. And he would put a gentle kiss on his forehead._

_His mother. The most beautiful woman in the world._

_His mother. The woman who had loved him to the last of her breath and every droplet of her blood. _

"_My dear child, Itachi," He heard she say—her voice so sweet, so melodic. "Welcome home." Her smile was real and loving. Unconditional love. So pure and never lying. And he remembered her scent…so fresh and sweet like those peonies in the sunlit field. She who always smiled knowing that he was safe. She who hugged him close without caring that he was stained with blood. _

_His mother. The one and only woman that he ever cared for._

_His mother. The one and only person who could make him feel like being home._

…_Yet her love was never solely for him._

"_Nii-san!"_

_And then a young boy ran up to him…right into his bloodstained arms. His little brother…so pure…so innocent…so foolish…looking so happy snuggling in his arms and didn't care about the blood that tainted his clean pale face. His foolish little brother…so frail and easy to break. He who always need his protection, who would always follow him._

_His foolish little brother who solely belonged to him._

_He was his…and his alone…_

_His father said he had to be strong, for he was the true heir of the clan. He grew up strong without any need for protection. And he always noticed how those two arms of his mother wrapped protectively around his little brother. His little brother who needed more protection than him. His weak little brother who needed protection from a woman so fragile like a glass rose…_

_His mother. Whose life he had taken with his own hands._

_His mother. The woman who had loved her sons to the last of her breath and every droplet of her blood. _

"_My dear child, Itachi," And he heard she say as blood spilled from her mouth like crimson rivulet. "I love you no matter what." Blood...more blood…leaking out of her eyes as if they were tears. Blood…seeped out through her clothes even where he didn't stab her, soaking her all over with smelly red liquid. And he found himself frozen in place, staring at the walking bleeding corpse of his mother staggering her way toward him. _

"_My dear child, Itachi…" She whispered as she wrapped her two delicate arms around him—warm blood seeped through her sleeves wetting his skin and he noted that her embrace was so cold unlike before. She was dead. Living nevermore. "Take care of your brother for me. My sweet little child…Promise me that you wouldn't hurt him. Promise me." Her bloody fingers caressed his cheek and he shuddered at how cold those fingers felt. _

_He stared at his dead mother, looking into her bleeding eyes. "Why are you asking me now, mother?" He heard himself ask. _

_His mother smiled sadly and hugged him closer. "You love him, don't you?" She was so close. He could smell her sweet scent mingling with blood. The blood that didn't stop flowing. "Don't you?" Yet before he could say a word, she melted into a puddle of blood on the floor with a screeching sound of pain. _

xxxxxxxxxx

Sharingan eyes snapped open. Sweats trickled from every inch of their owner's body as he scanned his surrounding warily. He was still in the forest. Cool air whipped against his skin as nocturnal birds crooned incoherently. _A dream? _He frowned, running a hand through his damp hair and brushed some that had plastered on his forehead away. It was so long ago that he had a dream of anything of his past that he had stopped dreaming. Then why now?

"_My dear child, Itachi, I love you no matter what." _ His mother's voice echoed in his ears as if he was standing in between two cliffs, ringing over and over again.

"_Take care of your brother for me. My sweet little child…Promise me that you wouldn't hurt him. Promise me." _Her voice was so clear as if she was really saying it straight to him just a few minutes ago. And her image had been so right there before his eyes.

"_You love him, don't you?"_ Itachi closed his eyes and pulled his reserved cloak around him tighter, a deep frown marring his fair face as a soft whisper escape him. "I'm sorry, mother…"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Naruto waved at the said teen who had his usual bored expression on his face despite a pretty blond girl walking along side with him.

"Hey." Shikamaru said, not bothering to wave back since it was too bothersome doing so. Yet before he could say anything the ever-enthusiastic blond asked with a big grin on his face: "Are you dating?"

"No." Temari replied instead. "He was just too lazy to do anything that I've to drag him out. Besides, Konoha's festival sure is intriguing for a foreigner like me."

"Oh…so you're really dating." Naruto said, not losing that big grin on his lips. And Temari glared him a dagger, which Naruto seemed to become immune to given that he had been around Sasuke a lot.

"So…" Shikamaru began. "What about you three? Don't tell me that you're dating a threesome."

"Oh yeah! We are!" Naruto chirped happily. Much too happy, much to Sasuke and Neji's chagrins.

"No, we aren't." Sasuke quickly interrupted while Neji had his hand covered the loud Hokage wannabe's mouth, preventing him from saying any more words that would give the others ideas. "It's the dobe's idea. I think he just likes playing around like a little kid and…"

"Wants some free ramen." Neji finished. One arm still had Naruto locked and the other still covered his loud mouth, which produced a muffled sound into Neji's palm.

"I see…" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "See ya around then." He said and was dragged off by Temari to the nearest booth. Keyword: drag.

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other, then at Naruto who was still had his mouth covered and sighed. "So where do we go first?" asked Sasuke but was returned with an "OWW!" from the older teen for Naruto was so desperate to speak that he had bitten Neji's hand to free himself, which worked effectively but not with a oh-so-friendly glare from the Hyuuga.

"To Ichiraku, of course!" said Naruto, pointing his finger toward the said booth's direction. But quickly changed his mind as he saw the look on his two companies' pretty faces. "Ah well…we could try some games first."

It was Naruto's idea that suggested that they went to Konoha's annual festival where many, many shops from many, many places including other countries were to gather. There were games for the prizes also.

And truth be told, the two geniuses had completely forgotten about it and hadn't join in with the fun for all the years that this festival had ever been started, for Neji was too busy with his mission and Sasuke was…Sasuke. He wouldn't give a damn and said he wasn't interested, so during all the years that this festival had been started with the encouragement of those who wanted to promote the village's commerce, it was always Naruto having fun with it. Sometimes with Iruka-sensei and sometimes with the so-called ero-sennin.

And when the blond kitsune suggested that Neji had agreed, for they both thought that the Uchiha really needed a break and they could all enjoy themselves.

"Oh shit! I miss!" Naruto snapped his fingers in irritation as the small pink ball he threw miss the basket by just an inch. "One more time!" He said, slamming his…well, in this case, Sasuke's money since the blond boy had made sure he wouldn't have to pay for anything with his puppy dog eyes…on the table.

Thud.

"Oh damn! I miss again!"

That was when Neji and Sasuke started to wonder why the blond dobe could enter into the ANBU squad now that he couldn't even throw a ball right into the basket. Maybe he just pretended to miss so that he could make them broke?

"Gah! Damnit! I want that stuffed frog! One more game!"

…Or maybe not.

"I wonder how you really throw your kunai, Naruto." Neji spoke up, amused. Naruto pouted and thrust the pink ball into Neji's palm and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's more difficult than you think."

Neji tossed him a confident smirk. "Let's see."

And Sasuke wasn't surprise to see Neji's ball fall right into the awaiting basket as the people gathering around the booth cheered loudly while Naruto had a funny look on his face. "You're just fluke." The blond boy said.

Neji gave a smug smirk. "How many more times do I need to prove that it isn't?"

Naruto grinned. "Get that first prized stuffed frog for me."

The Hyuuga genius shrugged. "Fine."

If he didn't know Naruto better, Sasuke would just stand there and wait for the two to finish their proving game. But because this was the stubborn dobe who didn't give up easily until he finally won, the raven-haired boy decided that he should find something else to do because he was sure the dobe would still be here. Not wanting to alarm the overprotective blond, the young Uchiha shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away from the booth silently.

As he walked aimlessly around, his eyes then caught the sight of two boys, apparently they were siblings playing a game at another booth…

"Wow, nii-san, you're so good! Teach me! Teach me!" The younger boy said, pulling at his brother's sleeve.

The older one grinned and patted his brother on the head. "Hey, next time, ok?"

"Really? Promise?"

…Somehow that sounded so familiar…

"Do I ever break a single promise?"

The younger boy grinned back and hugged his brother's waist, for he was so small. "Never! You're the best brother in the world! Now could you get me that stuffed dragon over there?"

"No problem. Just wait and see…"

…Yet so different…

Sasuke quickly shifted his gaze away from the two brothers, not wanting to hear any more of the conversation. He quickened his paces, wanting to return to where his friends were. Yet as he strode and strode, it seemed as if the conversations of those around him were of the same kind. And the more he strode, the more blur the images of the present became, distorting into the shape of his old memories.

"_Nii-san…nii-san…" _

Escape. He needed to escape from here.

"_Tomorrow, Sasuke." _

And soon the raven haired-boy found himself standing in the forlorn field of grasses. Away from everything…away from everyone. He panted lightly as he took in his new surrounding. He was alone. Alone in the vast field of tall grasses where the cold full moon shone brightly above. He took a few step—the grasses made a soft rustle—toward the large single tree standing so proudly alone in the field and took a seat.

Yet even now that he was here, those memories still haunted him non-stop. He sighed and leaned back against the solid trunk, looking up at the shining moon.

One could never escape from their past.

xxxxxxxxxx

Glittering chandelier, beautiful with white, red, green and blue shades of crystals, some were slightly jaded, swayed lightly in the night wind, causing an echoing sound of little chiming. A large chunk of the well-decorated wall was missing, shattered pieces of glass from the windows and splinters of wood from what used to be parts of a king-sized bed scattered on the cracked floor which gave a scary creaking sound as he took each step.

Ruined was the great mansion of Akatsuki.

Creak. Creak.

Step after step was taken as blood-red orbs wandered around the room aimlessly. Cool wind blew in through the large gap in the wall, caressing his feature gently with its invisible fingers.

Creak. Creak.

His eyes lowered as they caught a sight of something shining, reflecting with all its might as if to compete with the glory of the bright full moon. He quickened his pace and crouched down to pick the object up. Even with the little light in the room, it wasn't difficult to figure out what it was.

A piece of shattered silver chain.

A small piece of metal gleamed mockingly in his palm. Even with it now being just a small part of its older longer self, the mockery didn't become, if anything, less. A chain that loved to the mock its captive with its bright silver flash. Yet now it seemed as if the little piece was mocking no other but him. His eyes narrowed as he balled the little mocker in such a tight grip that his pale knuckle turned ghostly white and stood up wordlessly.

"Can't sleep?" A deep voice rang from behind him yet the Uchiha prodigy didn't seem to be even bit startled. He turned slowly, regarding the shark-like man with sheer silence that asked and answered the question in itself.

"When I first saw that you're not sleeping there, I know you'd be back here." Kisame chuckled lightly. His yellowish eyes traveled from his raven haired-partner to his fisted hand. He then stopped chuckling and his expression had become serious for the first time that night. "I know what's bothering you, Itachi-san."

"…You're…quite observing, aren't you, Kisame?" Itachi asked slowly.

"You could say that." The shark-like man replied.

There was silence for a while.

Finally, Kisame spoke up: "You know what, Itachi-san, if you need an answer, we could always travel back to Konoha."

"…" Itachi eyed his partner skeptically.

After the incident and finally finishing negotiating with those business people, the Akatsuki members were now working together in pairs again until they were sure that they were out of Konoha's reach and where each of them wanted to go, it was up to their free will yet no one would ever expect them to run straight back into Konoha. And even if Itachi was to go there, he was sure his partner wouldn't want to yet the shark was now asking him to go back and even said that he would go with him. It was all too strange.

"Don't give me that look. I just want to help."

"Why?"

"We're partners for years now, Itachi-san." Kisame began. "And I think I know you more than you know how much that I know. And if you want me to answer more honestly, I've to say that I find it quite amusing and you know that I won't miss anything fun. And it's even more fun if we risk going back into Kohoha." The shark-like man grinned.

Yes, Itachi knew that Kisame had a strange choice of humor. But…he had never known that he was this strange.

"So…if we go to Konoha, I will have some fun fooling around with those shinobi while you can have your time with your brother. Sounds like a plan, eh?" Kisame's grin became even wider.

"Whatever." said Itachi, turning his back on his partner and started walking away…

Kisame watched him for a while before speaking again. "You know what, Itachi-san…"

Itachi stopped dead in his track.

"Sometimes a lie not only can mess with the others but it can mess with the liar himself."

"…We're leaving for Konoha now. Don't waste any more time."

…Return to his hometown…

Kisame then let out his chuckle again. "Know you'd say that."

TBC

Quite a long chapter this time but I bet the next one will be even longer since it will be the last one, the conclusion of everything. Anyway, this chapter didn't turn out as I expected it to be. I hope you don't find it too long and boring.

Review pretty please. (With cheery on top!)


	10. Chapter XV

Possession

Disclaimer: I own none of Naruto characters. They rightly belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. But I do own some of the characters that I made up to be members of Akatsuki.

Warning: Shounen-ai/Yaoi. Incest. If you find any of the said materials disturbing, I suggest you leave this page immediately. You've been warned, so don't flame me about that.

Pairing: Eventually Itachi/Sasuke and Neji/Naruto.

Note: Finally, we have come to the final chapter. Sorry for taking it too long to update. I hope this last chapter meet your expectation more or less. And thank you everyone who read and support this story. I love you all!

Chapter XV: One Single Promise

Night wind whistled softly as it went past him, ruffling the tall green grasses in tows of rustles, whipping gently against his pale cheeks and lips, sending his bangs flying. How long had the time passed since he came here? Long, fine lashes lowered as tantalized black orbs continued to gaze at the cold full moon that was slowly disappeared behind the veil of floating dark cloud.

In the end, time didn't matter, he decided. It didn't matter anymore. Because…everything was meaningless. Everything was worthless. All his ambitions…they were so dead like those lying in their graves he had failed to avenge. _Avenge? _A bitter smirked grazed his lips as one thought occurred to him.

Who was it that he tried to avenge for?

"_Foolish little brother, if you want to live, hate me, detest me and survive in the most unsightly way. Become stronger and come kill me if you can."_

Because everything was just a lie.

"_I hate you."_

It was all a lie.

"_That's because I told you to do so." _

If Itachi didn't tell him so, would he still hate him the way he did? Would he still want to avenge his clan by shedding the very last breath and blood of his brother? His brother…whom he had made himself believe that he hated him more than anything, whom he had betrayed his close friends and village for just to have the power to fight him…to make him notice him.

"_You didn't want to be pitied but it's you that make yourself pitiful, Sasuke"._

…_Maybe you're right, Naruto. _The Uchiha heir shut his eyes, watching the picture of the half-covered moon disappear from his eyesight gradually. _In the end, it's no one but me that make myself pitiful. _

In the end, all he wanted, all he needed, all he asked for was…no one but the one he wanted to kill the most.

"So…you're here." Sasuke opened his eyes at the familiar voice yet said nothing in reply as the newcomer took a seat next to him. Silence prevailed between them for a while as another wisp of wind caressed the tips of those grasses, playing with their locks before Neji, quietly, spoke up. "Naruto is very worried about you." His silvery eyes locked with the other's pair of black.

Flashback—

"Here you are." The booth owner sighed as he handed Neji the first prize stuff frog. "Man, you must be a shinobi. To have such accuracy. If all the shinobi all decide to enjoy my game, I'm sure I will have to stop this kind of job soon."

Neji gave the prize to Naruto and smirked, tilting his chin toward the blond boy. "He's also a shinobi."

The owner raised his eyebrows, eyeing the blond in question with curiosity. "He is?"

"Hey, hey, hey, I know what you're thinking, old man. But I, Uzumaki Naruto, here am a shinobi, best of ANBU squad who soon gonna be the Hokage of this village!" Naruto quickly said in defense of himself, not forgetting to add his infamous speech.

The old man laughed heartily, picked a random plushie from the shelf and gave it to Naruto. "It's nice to dream, boy. I use to have such impossible aim like that once, too but I end up here. You'll know that everything isn't that easy like saying when you're older."

Naruto pouted, "It won't be just a dream, old man. I can prove that to you…one day," however; received the plushie. He looked at it and grinned. "But thanks for this one, I guess." It was a palm-size cute little stuffed fox whose mouth's corners seemed to twitch up into a very-foxy grin.

"Mind if I share my opinion?" Neji asked but didn't wait for his friend to reply. "I think it looks an awful lot like you."

"What? This fox? No way!" Naruto protested, feigning to be quite hurt. "I'm cuter!"

Neji lifted one elegant eyebrow. "You are?"

The booth owner laughed.

Naruto pouted even more. "Fine! Be that way. As if those freaky eyes of yours could tell the difference between an animal and a real human." He then looked at the fox in his grip again, staring oh-so-intensely as if waiting for the grinning fox to become shy and lose its knowing grin. It didn't. "…Hmm…" Naruto stared, stared and stared and no matter how much he stared he couldn't bring himself to believe that the thing looked anything like him despite it being a fox. He soon gave up staring.

"Hey, Sasuke, do you think it really looks like me?" He turned to ask the last person that he thought would give him a satisfying answer. He had to ask anyway, though. Yet…

"Sasuke?" Blue eyes widened as he finally noticed that the said raven-haired boy wasn't there. "Neji, where's Sasuke?"

It was the booth owner that answered that question. "If you mean the black-haired boy who came with you, I saw him leave a while ago when you two were busy with the game."

"W-what?" Naruto's eyes widened even more at the news. Damn. How could he be so careless when he should have known if he didn't pay attention the bastard would certainly leave like that? "Which way did he go?" He hurriedly asked.

The old man thought for a moment before pointing to the direction, which leaded to the junction where he last saw the raven-haired teen: "That way, I think but I'm not sure where he would go after that…"

"Damn. That bastard." Naruto said. "Where the hell did he go?" Though looking annoyed like that, Neji could tell Naruto was really dead worried. The older shinobi placed a hand on the younger one's shoulder and said calmly. "Let's split up. I'll go look this way. You go check that way."

Even as he said that, with his Byakkugan, the Hyuuga boy knew where the Uchiha had gone. He even knew when exactly he had left. It might be a little unfair for the blond Hokage wannabe but…he had something to talk to the Uchiha.

End Flashback--

"…He should worry about himself." Sasuke said, shifting his gaze away as he leant back against the tree, pretending to be preoccupied with staring at the wavering field of grasses.

"…" Neji watched him in silence for a while. The other boy might look as if he was too absorbed into his doing that he would likely not going to hear what he was going to say but Neji knew better since the other's stance was for from relaxing. The Hyuura genius shifted his gaze toward the field also as he let the words that had been bothering him for long slipped from his lips. "He loves you, you know." They rang softly but clearly that not even one single word was amiss.

Silence.

At the other teen's indifference of response, a frown started to form on Neji's calm feature. The Uchiha didn't make it any easier with him staying so expressionless and staring ahead like a lifeless doll. As time wore on, the Hyuuga genius decided he should say something. "Sasuke…" He began. Yet…

"I know." It was as if the spell was broken, the younger boy turned to face him in the eyes. And one wouldn't believe how those two words could sound so heartbreaking and thick with emotions even if the speaker's face was so perfect a statue as ever. And Neji didn't miss how those pliant lips parted slightly as if they were about to say something but the words just didn't come out.

"You love **him**." Eventually it was the Hyuuga the broke the silence again.

Obsidian orbs widened at his companion's emphasis on the word 'him'. The 'him' definitely didn't mean Naruto. Definitely. Sasuke quickly looked away. Feeling for the first time, the nervousness of being read through by those pure white eyes. Those eyes…as if they were peeking into his soul and caught some secrets even he himself didn't want to believe yet. Those words, startling him, rang over and over again in his ears like he was standing between two cliffs.

And the Uchiha had to bite his lips in bitterness as the truth came crashing down on him.

He loved Itachi. Loved him as a brother and…

He shivered at the memory of those soft lips on his. How his brother's warm tongue would slip inside his mouth, tracing along his teeth and even further more. How their tongues danced together in a heated flame of desire as he finally gave in. How those thin hands of his brother would touch him…and…how he craved for those forbidden touches even though his hateful parts still resented them.

Sasuke bit his lips again.

…More than brotherly this love was.

"_Thinking of your sweetheart?"_

"_Naruto and I are friends."_

…_I could have loved him but…_

"_Remember, Sasuke, you belong to me and no one else."_

The raven haired-boy suddenly found it difficult to maintain his emotionless mask. It was the same mask that had crumbled to pieces before the eyes of the one he didn't want to show his weakness in front of. The mask that, pieces by pieces, he had to put the shattered fragments together and wore it to pretend that he still had his dignity remained. That he wasn't broken like he really was. The mask that one day…he hoped he would never have to wear anymore.

No more lie. He was so tired of lying and being lied to. Yet…before they parted, the brother he saw…was he really there or was it just another ill illusion Itachi created to fool him again? For his brother had never promised him the truth. He had neverkept one single promise. Never. _  
_

As he still felt the presence of Neji's white eyes on him, for once, Sasuke wonder if those eyes that could see through anything could really tell what was real and what was fake.

"Neji, how can you tell between lie and truth?" Sasuke asked, quite bluntly.

Yet Neji knew exactly what the other had in mind. "He left you his cloak. Isn't that enough truth?" The Hyuuga uttered softly.

"…"

At the other's silence, Neji sighed and added: "Believe what you need to believe, Sasuke. I do not mean that you believe everything but if you do not trust anything, if you have nothing to hold on to, then you're totally broken."

"You didn't answer my question."

"…I leave Naruto for too long. I'm going back now." With that, the Hyuuga stood up and was about to walk away when…

"Neji, you love Naruto, right?" The words cut through the air and stopped the Hyuuga dead in his track. Neji closed his eyes and turned back to give the Uchiha one last look as he reopened his eyes, everything unspoken pouring out like thousands of words ringing just next to the listener's ears before he turned his back on him again.

"…" Sasuke watched as Neji walked further and further away from him and finally, he called, "Neji," loudly enough.

"Yes?"

"Take care of that dobe for me."

There was no reply, no confirmation, no assuring from the departing teen as the raven haired-watched him disappear from his sight yet… Sasuke was sure. Neji would without his asking.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two cloak figures stood in the shadow as laughter rang from the festival part of the town. Kisame grinned. "Seems like we're here at a right time." He shifted slightly as he eyed his smaller, quieter partner. "Festival. No wonder why it's so easy to get in here."

"…" Blood-red Sharingan eyes peeked through under the kasa as they stared into the light ahead.

"Ah, but of course, time of peace, if it's too peaceful, where's the fun? I hope Konoha shinobi like my game of 'Chasing Shark-man'."

Itachi gave him a look that clearly said 'What a stupid name'. "Don't be so careless, Kisame." He warned in his usual monotonous deep voice.

Ignoring the insulting look his partner gave him, Kisame laughed and patted Itachi on the shoulder like a close pal. "I'm off now." And with that, the large shark-like man walked off into another direction to seek 'the fun' he had claimed but not without saying his last words: "By the way, Itachi-san, it's nice to have you as a partner." That, and he was completely gone from the sight.

Yes, Itachi knew his partner had the strangest sense of humor. But they were partners all the same.

The Uchiha prodigy rearranged his kasa as he entered the festival part, not bothering to change his clothing or use genjutsu to hide his appearance as he could see some children wearing just the same thing running down the street. Who knew why their trademark Akatsuki cloak had become so popular in fashion lately.

Girls giggled as he passed them, paying them no heed. Some boys even gave him disturbing looks but he didn't care as his feet was taking him to a certain place. He didn't really know where he was going but maybe…it was a brother's instinct that his feet knew where to take him. He strode and strode, not really caring about those things around him until…

"Nii-san! Look!"

Itachi stopped. His eyes landed on a boy with a stuffed dragon in one hand, running eagerly past him toward the nearby pet shop. The boy pointed the leftmost cage, in which a blackest black bird was seen perching proudly on the wooden perch. Its monstrous red eyes stared back at the boy with intensity.

An older boy then walked up to him. They looked quite alike. No doubt they were brothers.

"Hmm? You want this one? Isn't it a little too…well, I mean why don't you pick a cuter-looking bird?"

The younger boy quickly latched onto his brother's sleeve and tugged. "But nii-san…you promise!"

The older boy scratched the back of his head. "I promise you too many things." He muttered before pulling out his wallet. "How much is this one?" He asked the owner.

The younger boy jumped and squealed. "Yay, nii-san, I love you!"

…Somehow the interaction between those two brothers made his something inside stomach twinge.

"_Nii-san, you always lie."_

"_I do?"_

" _...You said you'll teach me new shuriken techniques but you never did. You always say 'next time' but you never keep your promise."_

The S-rank criminal closed his eyes.

_Sasuke…_

xxxxxxxxxx

The sound of grasses rustling. The sign of another presence approaching. Sasuke turned his gaze toward the source and met squarely with a pair of Sharingan eyes—the kasa was left, forgotten. He stared, as if in trance, at those eyes for a long while before looking away. He didn't know what to do.

"Sasuke." His name slipped from those enticing lips so softly and fluidly like a caress of flowing water, that deep voice sending shiver down his spine.

Itachi had never failed to catch his attention.

Sasuke, finding himself unable to resist, turned his gaze back on his brother. "…Why're you here?"

"…" The older Uchiha said nothing at first as he crouched down in front of his brother, one hand reaching out to cup his chin—thumb resting on Sasuke's lower lips. Sharingan eyes locked with obsidian one as they stared at each other in sheer silence that was too heavy for one to bear. "To claim what's rightly mine." Itachi said eventually.

_You belong to me even before you know it._

"If you mean your cloak, it's not here now." The younger one answered casually even though he knew what his brother really meant.

_/I know what you mean that I belong to you./ _

Itachi's thumb gently kneaded the boy's bottom lip. "You know what I mean, little brother." Sharingan eyes gazed deep into obsidian ones and before he knew it, the younger Uchiha had flung himself at him—the loose black yukata slid off his shoulder, leaving the snow-white flesh bare--and sealed their lips together in a hungry kiss. Those pliant lips moved against his and that small tongue licked and sucked seductively on his bottom lip… Those slender arms quickly wiggled around his neck. ..

The older Uchiha put an arm around his brother's thin waist, pulling him on top of him as he let himself fall onto the grass-covered ground, his other hand fondling with the smaller boy's now-shorter ebony locks. "…You cut your hair." He pointed out when his lips were free. Sasuke paused to look at him for a brief moment--an unreadable expression on his face--before bending down to capture his lips again as if desperate to savor in the other's presence.

Itachi didn't object as he let the boy had a taste in his mouth but instead, slipped a knee in between the younger boy's thighs. Sasuke gasped sharply against his lips and Itachi didn't waste that opportunity to slide his tongue into the other's mouth, altering control of the kiss. Sasuke moaned and thrust his hips against him. The older Uchiha, aroused, then flipped Sasuke over, regaining the dominance and grinded their hips together, emitting a sweet moan from the younger one.

Sasuke's breath became heavier and heavier as he panted, the sensation soared high and higher that it came closer and closer to the peak. But then suddenly Itachi stopped. It was as if someone had taken him all the way up the mountain and suddenly, out of the blue, dropped him down. Sasuke looked up at his brother with glazed eyes, his breathing still hard.

"Are you doing this in spite of yourself, Sasuke?" Itachi voiced, supporting himself with one of his strong arms so that he could get a good look at his brother's face.

And Sasuke was startled at how concerned that voice sounded. _Do you care, brother? Do you really care?_

Abruptly, his eyes turned blood-red as he glared at the man atop him. "And what do you think, **nii-san**?" He asked spitefully, venom and bitterness lacing his voice. "I never know that you care." _You never care of my feeling. I'm so tired of your lies, for I fear that this time, if I fall, I could never put the pieces together again. _

"…" Itachi closed his eyes. And when he opened it again, the red shade faded from those orbs remaining only their original shade of black. If Sasuke was to attack him with the Sharingan's doujutsu, he was now completely vulnerable.

"_Sometimes a lie not only can mess with the others but it can mess with the liar himself." _

"Do you still want to kill me?"

…_I lied to you. I had been lying to you for all these time. Lying just to make you, my little fragile doll, stronger. I broke my favorite doll again and again just to let it mend because I know that it will mend. But now that the doll breaks too far that with only one more touch it's beyond repairing, I stop, for I admit…I can't bear seeing you shatter. _

Those words rang clearly, cutting through the night air that had suddenly become so still it was frightening as they reached the younger Uchiha's ears. "Yes." Sasuke replied but his voice lacked determination. It was so blank like a paper.

_If you didn't tell me to hate you that night, would I still love you like I use to do?_

"…You're never good at lying."

_I lied to you. All those years of being close as real brothers ended just that you would chase me. To be like me. To make you completely mine. _

Sasuke's eyes hardened—red orbs gleaming threateningly in the darkness of the night. "Because I am not you."

_I can never be like you. No matter how hard I strive, you're still out of reach._

"…Always lying. Always…breaking our promises." The harsh tone of the younger boy's voice soon became quieter as the words hitched in the boy's throat. Yet the older one could hear them just fine.

_I was told that I'm perfect at everything. Those people around me admired my skill and the so-called talented. But it wasn't real. There was nothing real, for I knew of what they said behind my back. But I always know your smile for me was true. Little brother, you belong to me and me alone. _

Thin hand brushed the strayed black locks out of the boy's pale face as the older Uchiha bent down—his long bangs tickling his little brother's skin—until their forehead touched—their lips just an inch apart like a prelude to a final kiss. So close that they could feel each other's warm breath tickle against their porcelain skins.

_No more game. No more lie. I'm so tired of pretending. So tired of hating._

"I hate you." The younger boy voiced another blank speech when he knew it oh-so-clear to himself that it was not the truth.

…_I lied so much to achieve my goal. The lie…so perfect that it fooled even me…carried me away into the world of my own lie…deceived me from seeing the unseen truth._

"But I love you."

Sharingan eyes widened at those unexpected words that had just left his brother's lips. Sasuke froze in place as he stared at Itachi, completely loss for word. He had never thought he would hear that from him. Ever.

"_You love him, don't you?" _

Those words stirred something inside the younger one's stomach, getting him right through the faster-beating heart.

"_You know what, Itachi-san, if you need an answer, we could always travel back to Konoha."_

So painfully slowly, Sasuke felt his mouth move as redness gradually faded from his eyes and he looked up at his older brother with deep obsidian orbs not different from the Itachi's.

"_Foolish little brother, if you want to live, hate me, detest me and survive in the most unsightly way. Become stronger and come kill me if you can."_

"Nii-san?"

…_In the end, it's no one but me that's the fool._

"I love you." The older Uchiha repeated before he captured Sasuke's lips in a tender kiss. It was him that had started the game and so was it him that stopped it. The game started from the so-called possessiveness.

A love that had become so twisted but after everything it was love all the same.

Yet…

Sasuke leaned into the kiss as their lips-lock grew passionate. His hands wandered across the other's well-built chest as the lack of oxygen finally separated them. "Then, can you keep me one single promise?" He asked, his voice a little bit raspy. Strange. It held the same innocence the little boy used to use with his older brother.

"_Believe what you need to believe, Sasuke. I do not mean that you believe everything but if you do not trust anything, if you have nothing to hold on to, then you're totally broken." _

…_If I have to believe him one last time…_

The older one kissed his brother's forehead lightly. "What is it?"

Sasuke pulled Itachi closer and whispered in his ears. "Be mine. And forever solely mine."

(The lemon part is cut off due to its mature content being against this site's policy. If you still wanna read that part, it could be found on The link is shown in my profile. I'm sorry for your inconvenience.)

And as the game had ended, no one could tell who really the winner was.

**You own me or is it I that own you? We cannot tell who really belong to whom. It's the spell that we are both under...and can never escape for the rest of our short lives--the lives that can be easily ripped away like plugging leaves. That...is the spell of Possession.**

xxxxxxxxxx

"Neji, what was on your mind when you tell that boy to buy another bird…?" Naruto asked as he watched a little boy skipped his happy way down the street, away from them, his older brother in tow.

Neji smiled a little. "If the bird has to be in the cage, isn't it better that there're two of them instead of one?"

The little boy ran merrily. In his arm, there was a cage. A cage with two black birds with monstrous red eyes perching proudly together on the wooden perch.

Naruto gave him a weird look and then a wide grin spread across his feature as he looked at the stuffed fox and frog in his arms. "That means we need more of these stuffed toys."

"Naruto…" The Hyuuga boy began wearily but before he could start really protesting, Naruto had already dragged him to the nearest game booth. It was going to be a long, long night.

Possession

Fin

It was the longest chapter I've ever made. And I never thought this day would come. It has been so long from that day I've started this fic. Thank you again for every support. And for one last time…

Please, please, please review!

By the way, I see the possibility to make a sequel to this fic, so…if you want the sequel please tell me. If there're enough sounds then I'll write. :smiles:


End file.
